In This Life
by londonandtea
Summary: The whole Cullen family has left Bella. Charlie has gone abusive, and rapes her almost every night. All she has left is a girl name Rain who taught her how to cut herself, be anorexic, and do drugs. Can she get out of this train wreck?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Pff. Who own Twilight? Yea, I don't! Stephenie Super Freaking Awesome Meyer does. Oh, and this takes place in the New Moon era, a couple of months after Edward leaves Bella.**

In This Life: Chapter 1

Bella and Rain sat on the bathroom floor. Charlie wasn't home, so it would be a few hours before he came, and started to beat the crap out of Bella for not finishing the laundry. But it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore to her. She couldn't feel the pain from the several cuts on the wrist. All she could feel was bliss. She tilted her head back, her eyes closed.

"You're getting blood all over the skirt I lent you." said Rain, concentrating on her blood spilling from her wrist.

Rain was Bella's best friend. She moved to Forks a few weeks after the Cullens left, and introduced Bella to a life of drugs, cutting, and anorexia. Everything that Rain taught her, even down to her new style, Bella loved. Bella opened her eyes and looked at her wrist. It was true.

"Oh damn, I'm sorry. I'll buy you a new one." said Bella, standing up. Rain shook her head and she stood up as well, putting her wrist under the running water.

"Don't be. It looks fucking _raw_. Try and drip some blood on the other side." said Rain, smiling. Rain had long dirty blonde hair, with black and blue highlights. She had a nose piercing and an eyebrow piercing as well. She had on dark eye shadow, showing off her deep blue eyes, and dark red lipstick. She was a black skirt, with bright blue fishnets, and big black boots. Her shirt was also black, with a blue, faded lightning bolt.

"Okay, how about this?" said Bella standing, showing Rain the skirt, which was now covered in drops of blood. Rain nodded and smiled wickedly, holding a towel to her wrist.

Bella smiled back, looking at herself in the mirror, as her wrist and her arm was washing off in the sink. Her hair cut short at the top, kind of spiky, but she had a few hair pieces going down, that were long, and on one side of her hair, she had coon tails. Bella had two lip piercings. She was wearing a black and white long sleeved shirt, one of the arms pulled back of course, a blue skirt, and skinny jeans underneath. Bella loved the way she was now. And what she loved more was that if Edward ever came back, she would disappoint him with the way she decided to steer her life.

Rain walked out of the bathroom, white gauze was rolled around her wrist. Bella got the gauze from the cabinet, and did the same, as Rain turned on the CD player. Children of Bodom 'Are You Dead Yet?" started to play.

"Oh my freaking damn I love this song!" said Rain, and she jumped around on Bella's bed. Bella started to laugh, when she heard the front door slam. Rain opened her eyes wide and turned off the radio. Bella quickly bandaged up her cut, even though Charlie already knew about the self harm. He used it against her.

"Bella! Get the hell down here, you useless bitch!" he yelled throughout the house. Bella looked quickly at Rain.

"You're going to have to climb down the window! I'm so sorry Rain!" said Bella, but Rain nodded her head.

"I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow at school, I hope." she said, as she was halfway through the window. Bella quickly went down the stairs, and found Charlie's things thrown across the floor.

"Pick those up. I'm going to take a shower. When I get back, dinner better be ready." said Charlie as he pushed Bella against the wall, and walked past her. He stopped for a moment, and looked down at her wrist. He smirked.

"You're a piece of shit, you do know that right?" said Charlie turning around. Bella fought hard to keep the tears back, as she went into the kitchen.

She turned the stove. She would make Charlie steak and mashed potatoes. She put the oil in the frying pan, and put the steak on. The put instant mashed potatoes in a pot, and put water in it as well. She placed the pot in the stove, and turned it on. She left and went to go clean up Charlie's clothes that he left on the floor. She looked down at her wrist. You could see blood on the gauze. Bella ignored it, and put Charlie's jacket on the clothes hanger in the entrance of the door.

A few minutes later, when Charlie got out of his quick shower, Bella was setting up the table for Charlie. Charlie almost never let her eat around him. He said he thought it was disgusting. Bella took this chance to just not eat at all. She was putting the drink and the utensils on the table when Charlie came in.

"Did you do what I asked you?' said Charlie, pushing Bella out of way, as he sat down. Quickly, Bella tried to go up to her room, but Charlie caught her. "Oh no you don't. Sit on the damn floor like the dog that you are." He said, pointing at the floor next to him. Bella sat down, scratching at her gauze. Charlie looked down, and then Bella heard a clatter.

"You made my food when your bleeding? Are you fucking retarded? Are you trying to infect me with whatever disgusting shit you have?!" he said, starting to get angry, he stood up. Bella also stood up, backing away, shaking her said.

"No no no! Please, it started to bleed after I made you the food. It's fine, I swear. Please." She said starting to cry. Charlie threw her to the ground, and kicked her in the stomach.

"Are you talking back to me?! Get up!" he said, and Bella quickly did so. When she was only halfway up, Charlie grabbed her by the hair, and started to drag her to his room. Bella started to cry more. Charlie threw her on the bed, and straddled her, covering her mouth, shutting out the screams.

"This is what you want right?" he said, ripping her clothing off her. Bella tried to scream, but her mouth was covered. She tried to shake her, but Charlie slapped her. And then, all Bella could feel was pain. She didn't want to look, so she closed her eyes shut, and just cried. It was over in a few minutes. Then, Charlie just kicked her off the bed.

"Get out of here, you stupid whore." He said, throwing her out of the room, and shutting the door behind her. Bella just stood in place, sobbing uncontrollably. After a few minutes, she went up the stairs slowly and silently, tears still running down her face. When she got to her room, she took a shower, even though that couldn't wash away how badly she felt about herself right now. When she got out of the shower, she put on a pair of jeans, a random shirt and a black sweater, and grabbed her backpack that had a pillow inside. The quietly sneaked out of the house and started to run. She knew where she was going. The old Cullen house.

Yes, she did hate them for leaving her, but she felt some comfort being there. She tried to open the door, but it was locked. She sighed, and went around back, where the door was sure to be open. And it was. She went into the living room, and remembered when she first met the Cullens. That was the day her life had just become a living hell. She sighed, and just cleared her mind. She got the alarm clock that was left behind in the basement, set it for 6:30 AM, and went to sleep on the rug floor and her backpack.


	2. Chapter 2

**I already said my disclaimer in the first chapter, so yea. No need to repeat myself and say I don't own Twilight. Oh but I just did. (gasp)**

The alarm clock rung loudly in Bella's ear and she woke up suddenly with a jump. She rubbed her neck and clicked the snooze on the alarm clock. She stood up, and realized that she was still wearing the clothes she put on quickly to get out of the house. She looked at the time.

"What the hell…?" she said quietly to herself. It was 5:30. The damn clock woke her up an hour earlier. Well, she had time to run back to her house, and do whatever she needed to do for Charlie first. She picked up her book bag, and quickly ran out of the house. It was still somewhat dark, so she ran really fast so no one could see how messy she looked. She got to her house in Ten minutes. Enough time to make Charlie some breakfast. She quickly got out 2 pans. One for the bacon, one for the eggs. She put to pieces of toast in the toaster.

Another 10 minutes later, she could hear the shower turned on, so that must mean Charlie was awake. She got his plate, and set it on the table, with food on it. She got him orange juice, his utensils, and waited for him to come, standing up. He came in a few minutes later. He didn't say a word. He sat down at the table, and took one bite of everything.

"It's fine. You can go get ready for school, even though I don't know why you go. It's not like you'll ever make anything out of your life." He said with a gruff voice. Bella ran upstairs, and went to her room. She quickly locked the door, and started to take off her clothes. She was picking out her clothes in underwear. This is why she locked the door every morning getting dressed.

She picked out a pair of black and white jeans, with many different pockets and jeans, with a corset like top, and black and purple striped wrist warmers. She took a quick shower, and got dressed up quickly. She spiked up half of her hair quickly, brushed the rest, and was out of the house with her book bag on her back before Charlie could say anything. She walked to the corner where she met up with Rain.

Rain was wearing green skinny jeans, with a black skirt, and a black jacket/shirt. She put her hand over Bella's shoulder.

"What happened yesterday after I left?" she asked, handing Bella the bottle of Vodka she was drinking that morning. Bella took a large gulp.

"Well. It wasn't as bad. He just beat me up." She told Rain. Not even her best friend Rain knew about the rape. She was too ashamed of it.

"I'm really sorry. But you know what would cheer you up?" asked Rain, lighting up a cigarette.

"No, what?" asked Bella, taking the cigarette away from Rain, and giving her the bottle.

"Tonight, James can come with us, and we can trash the Cullen house!" she said eagerly, taking a gulp of her drink.

_Oh no. Not the Cullen house._

_Wait, that the fuck do I care? I hate the Cullen's. They destroyed my life._

"Hell yea! At what time?" asked Bella, happily. She was happy. Wasn't she? Rain stood up on the concrete fence what was surrounding one of the houses.

"Like around…11?" said Rain. Bella joined her on the fence.

"Let's ditch school today! We can go to mainstreet! Or just walk around the forest. I bought some new drugs that James sold me kinda cheap. We can just use them all and get really wasted!" said Rain with a laugh. It looked like she was already wasted, but Bella didn't care. It sounded like fun. It's not like she was going to do anything with her life.

"We can go to La Push after that. Like around 5. Have you ever met my friend Jacob?" asked Bella, as she sat down on the fence. Rain joined her.

"No. Oh shit, is he hot?" asked Rain, jumping off the fence. Bella stayed on, smoking her cigarette.

"I don't consider him like that. He's like a brother to me." said Bella. Rain rolled her eyes.

"Good, more for me. Come on, let's go! It takes a while to get to the forest." She said, grabbing Bella by the wrist, off the fence. Where they were headed, there were barley any cars going on the road, so they could walk freely on the middle of the road. Rain had her hand on Bella's shoulder, and the whole way through, they sang different songs from Flyleaf to the Spice Girls. By the time they had reached the trail going to the part of the forest Rain was talking around, they were drunk as hell, laughing like crazy.

It took about 15 minutes to get to where Rain was talking about. Thank god there was a trail, because they would have probably gotten lost.

"It's beautiful…" said Bella, as she walked around. There was a large waterfall a bit far away, but if you stood on top of the hill on the other side, you could see it perfectly. There was a crystal clear lake under them, extremely deep. A tree over them had a tire with a rope tied onto it.

"Come on. Pick your intoxication!" said Rain, as she herself started to pull up her sleeve and getting a syringe. Bella looked over the edge. It wouldn't be such a large fall…

"I want to jump." Bella said suddenly. Rain stopped halfway from stabbing herself.

"Are you fucking nuts?" she said, standing up, and walking next to Bella. "I'd shit my pants doing that." She said, looking at Bella. She walked back to her seat under the tree. Bella sighed. She looked around.

"There," she said, pointing at a spot to the left side, "if you go down the trail a bit more, there is a shorter fall. Wanna come with me? You don't have to jump. Just, for support." She said, looking back at Rain. She had her head tilted back, indulging her drug. Rain smiled.

"Hell yes!" she said suddenly, scrambling up to her feet. Bella and Rain walked for five minutes, before they found the place Bella was talking about. It was like the spot Rain enjoyed, just a much short distance from the edge to the water.

Bella took off every piece of clothing she had on except a pair of shorts and an undershirt she had on.

"Your fucking crazy, Bella!" Rain said, laughing. Bella started to laugh as well. When she looked over to Rain to ask her for the bottle of Vodka, she could swear she saw something sparkle behind Rain. Bella closed her eyes and looked down. "What's wrong?" asked Rain. Bella shook her head, and opened her eyes. There was nothing there.

"Nothing…" she said, She grabbed the bottle of Vodka and took a chug. She went to go stand by the edge. Bella had a huge smile on her face, as Rain was cheering her on. "Here goes nothing!" Bella screamed, and then she jumped off. Her eyes were open, and she felt weightless. As she was falling down, she thought that she suddenly saw the whole Cullen family looking at her, all with their sparkly skin, as she almost hit the water. The water was ice cold. Bella swam up to the surface, and she couldn't see Rain, but apparently Rain could see her.

"Dude! That was fucking awesome! I want to try it!" she said. Bella laughed.

"Come on down! Join me!" Bella yelled. She could hear Rain laugh. Rain undressed herself quickly. She only had her underwear on.

"Here I go!" screamed Rain, and she jumped. She yelled the whole way until she hit the water. Then, she swam up.

"Shit dude that was awesome!" said Rain, and she swam a bit in the lake. Bella splashed her, and Rain splashed her back. They were fighting like this for a few minutes, just laughing.

"We have to get back up! Get our clothes!" said Rain, as she swam up to the shore, Bella following her. It was cold and uncomfortable for them to be walking around like that, but they got back to the spot where their things were.

They spent the next few hours drinking, taking drugs, or listening to music. Once they decided to get back, they went back to Rain's house. They were giving each other makeovers. It ended pretty quickly, because they were both so tired and drunk, they fell asleep.

"Rain? Bella? Wake up you drunk hoes!" someone said to them, shaking them. Bella woke up first.

"James? What the hell are you doing here?" Bella asked, as Rain hit James on the arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Rain?!" asked James, he laid down on both of our laps.

"Never call us hoes again!" said Rain, as she ran her fingers through her brother's hair. He was the one who knew everyone about every single type of anything they wanted.

"Anyways, change of plans! A bunch of us are going over to the Cullen's place and are going to take out best junk here, and just go all out. You still wanna come?" he asked. Rain said yes. Bella said yes, even though she got high enough today. "Alright then, come on!" Rain was the first one out the door, and James was about to go out, but Bella called him back.

"James, do you think you could do me a favor?" Bella asked. James already knew what favor it was, since it was the only thing she ever did ask for.

"You brought your razor with you?" James asked as he turned off all the lights in the room. The only light was the moonlight.

"Yea, I brought it with me." She said, handing him the razor. James sat on the bed, as Bella laid down, back up. James lifted up her shirt, and carefully, picked a spot in the middle of her back, and cut her. Bella sighed. She didn't know if was so much pain that it felt like she was floating every time James cut her back. She already had several long gashed along her back. Bella healed fast, but her skin was so fragile, it left every mark. Those gashed were now pink.

A few minutes later, James was done. He got a wet towel and pressed it along her back, kissing her neck. That was their friendship. It was strange, but that was it. He went and got the gauze, and wrapped it around Bella. Then he pulled down her shirt. Bella stood up.

"Thank you." She said, unable to meet his gaze.

"You're doing this more often. I won't say no when you ask me, but I'm getting worried." He said, putting his arm around her shoulder, and walking down the stairs with her. Rain didn't ask why they took such a long time.

When they got to the Cullen house, and opened the door, it smelled heavily of alcohol and pot. It was nice for Bella. Bella didn't join in their party, and they all sat around in a circle, with the lights dimmed, smoking. Instead she went upstairs, into Edward's room.

It smelled like him. It was that sweet smell that she hated to love. Not much was left. Just his couch. Bella locked the door behind her, and laid down on the couch. She closed her eyes, but she could hear everything. Not there was much to hear. Everything was silent. Not for long.

Bella could hear screaming coming down from the kitchen, where the gang was. She was afraid of going downstairs, so she looked out the window. Everybody was running away. Rain and James were standing, waving me to come opened the window, and without asking questions, Bella started to go out the window.

"No. Don't go." said a familiar, velvet voice behind her.

She couldn't. She couldn't do it anymore. Not again. She wouldn't let him.

She jumped out, and ran away with Rain and James, thinking about what she heard back there. After a few blocks, they started to slow down. Bella was gasping for air.

"Why..the _fuck_…was everybody…screaming and running?!" asked Bella.

"There were these strange noises coming from the room, and then the lights shut off. Everybody saw a knife running towards them, and they just ran!" said Rain, out of breath, as they walked.

Bella said goodbye to James when they got to Rain's house. Rain wanted to stay with Bella.

"Please Bella! I don't want to be alone tonight!" Rain protested like a little girl. Bella gave in.

They each took their own shower, Bella lending Rain some of her pajamas. Rain fell asleep on the cozy one seat couch Bella had in her room, and Bella just laid there with her eyes open about what she heard.

_Could it be him? Could it be them? After they left me, could they have come back? If they did, would they ask for my forgiveness? I doubt it. I'm useless…_

Tears ran down Bella's face. She couldn't help it. She reached into her drawer, picked out her sharpest razor, and sliced open her arm a few times. She didn't care where she got blood on. The point is, it helped her, and she went to sleep soon after than.

**Dang that was long. Fo shizznit. I set up links on my profile so you could see what their wardrobes looked like in this chapter, their hair, ect.. R&R por favor?**


	3. Chapter 3 Part 1

**Yay! Third Somewhat Long Chapter! Oh, and nuh duh, I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

Bella and Rain woke up at 5:45 in the morning thanks to Bella's alarm clock. Rain kept on sleeping, but Bella needed to make Charlie his breakfast. When Bella finally reached the kitchen, she heard Charlie in the shower. She needed to hurry. While the pancake was cooking on one side, Bella was making Charlie coffee. She flipped over the pancake, and then she heard the shower turn off. She only had a little bit of time before Charlie got dressed and came down.

She served the coffee in Charlie's favorite mug, and she was cutting the pancakes into perfect circles (last time they were uneven, Bella got a blow to the ribs with the plate) she heard Rain come down the stairs.

"Hey Bella. Can I borrow some off your clothes today?" she whispered from the stairs. Bella nodded, not looking away from her plate. She heard Rain's footsteps as she went back upstairs. Bella was just in time putting everything on the table when Charlie came into the room. He sat down at the table. He didn't say anything. He tasted the pancakes, and nodded slightly. But then he tasted the coffee. He didn't nod. He closed his eyes.

"Bella. How stupid are you? How can you forget to putcream _and_ sugar in my coffee?" he said, his voice growing in anger.

_Fuck Bella, how stupid are you really? How the hell could you just give him the coffee?!_ She thought to herself. Charlie stood up quickly, and he grabbed the mug of coffee. He threw the hot coffee at Bella, and it splashed all across her chest and her stomach. Bella tried so hard to keep her screams of pain inside her, but she couldn't. It slipped from her mouth. This made Charlie angrier. He threw Bella on the floor and kicked her in the stomach. She rolled over, and bit her finger, her hand in a fist, to keep from screaming. Tears were streaming down her face.

Bella laid on the ground, until she heard the front door close, and Charlie's car start up. Bella thought Rain waited for that as well, because she came running down the stairs, half dressed.

"Holy shit Bella, how bad is it?!" said Rain, coming to her side.

"I've had worse, but this really hurts." said Bella, trying to get up, Rain grabbing her by the arm to help her.

"Come on, let's go to the bathroom. See how bad the burn is." said Rain, helping Bella up the stairs, to the bathroom. She let Bella go into the bathroom alone, knowing how shy Bella is of her body. Bella stood in front of the mirror, and she took off her shirt. Her chest and her stomach were both a bright red. There was also a bruise starting to form on her stomach. Bella sighed.

"It's pretty bad. I think I might get those nasty boils that you get when you have burns." She said, still looking at her stomach.

"Well, are you going to go to school today?" asked Rain. Oh damn school.

The mention of school made the memories of last night run through her mind. The voice she heard.

"Yea, I'll just go get dressed." said Bella, as she opened the door, and walked into her room. Rain followed her, so she could finish getting dressed.

Today, Bella decided to go a little frisky to school, see what people said. Especially, see if by any chance what the Cullen's said. If they were there, anyways. She picked out a big white shirt that had the British flag on it that reached to her thighs. Underneath, she put on a pair on black shorts, that just barley showed under her shirt. She picked out another light beige colored shirt to put over that was a tiny bit longer, and put it on. She put on a pair of high tops that had buckles on them, spiked up her hair a little bit, put on a long necklace, and went to go meet Rain. When Rain saw Bella, her eyes were wide open.

"Woah. Are you seriously gonna wear that?! If you do, you will seriously be my hero." She said, looking at Bella. Bella nodded, and Rain squealed. Rain had on a pair of checkered capris, with suspenders attached, and a black shirt.

They took Bella's jacked up truck to school, at it took them about 20 minutes. When they got there, there was no silver Volvo present. No stupid shiny silver Volvo owner either. Bella got out of the car, her book bag on her shoulder, with Rain on her side. Bella knew people were looking at her. One guy even whistled at Bella, but then she flipped them off, and they hissed 'bitch' at her.

Bella and Rain had different homerooms. Bella and Rain hugged each other goodbye, Rain slipping a little pack of cocaine into Bella's pocket, and then turning around to get to homeroom.

The bell rung in the middle of Bella drinking water. She cursed under her breath, but ignored it. It wouldn't be the first time she was late for class. She actually waited until the halls were cleared to go to her homeroom class. Biology. She walked pretty slow to class, and got there 10 minutes late.

"Miss Swan, do you have a late pass?" said the Biology teacher from the back of the class. She scanned the room quickly for any sign of a late Cullen. Nope.

"No, sir, I do not." She said, not meeting his gaze, as she sat alone at her desk in the front of the room. The teacher sighed. He was sick of Bella. Who wasn't? She was a disappointment for everyone. He walked over to Bella's desk, and have her a little sharp needle.

_Oh Shit. Not this day again._

"Class, as you know, we got new microscopes that were paid by the district, and we are going to study our blood today!" said the teacher.

_Fuck._

"Everybody, get the needle, and just give yourself a little pinch on your index finger, and quickly dab I on the slide, and place it under the microscope." said the teacher, as he demonstrated.

Everybody followed. Everyone except Bella. She could already smell the blood of everyone pinching their fingers. She was feeling lightheaded, and without thinking about it, she quickly got up from her seat, and hurried out of the class, leaning on the lockers that were on the side of the door. The teacher opened the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" he said, studying Bella carefully.

"I cannot stand blood." She said, taking deep breaths, her head was hung forward. That was actually pretty ironic, due to the fact she and Rain have almost nightly cutting sessions.

"Well, you can go to the nurse, if you're feeling lightheaded." said the teacher, eyeing Bella suspiciously.

"Ugh. Same thing happened to me last year." she said. She had to be giving excuses on why she felt sick? He nodded, and then gave her a pass to go to the nurse, along with all her book bag.. Bella didn't go to the nurse though. She went to the bathroom nearby. She locked herself in a stall and took out the little pack that Rain gave her. It wasn't enough to get her super high, but it would make her feel better.

She sighed.

_Where the hell am I supposed to use it? The toilet seat?_

She considered doing it on the counter where you wash your hands. She'll do it quickly. She got up, and went put her little pack on the counter. She checked the door. You could lock it.Thank god! She did so, and then went to kneel down in front of the counter.

She was right. It didn't make her high, but it made her feel better. She sat down on the bathroom floor, her head hung, enjoying the moment that would soon be over.

"Don't do this anymore." She heard a velvet voice say to her. She became stiff, her eyes wide open, but not looking up. She went inside the small stall, and locked her door. She bit on her sleeve, tears running down her face.

What the hell was happening to her? She was hearing voices now? She ran her hands down the side of her legs, and felt something in her pocket. She put her hand in to her pocket, and she got cut on the hand. She carefully got whatever was in her pocket out slowly. A razor. It looked brand new, probably only used one of twice. But, damn. She picked the wrong fucking day to be so exposed. Where was she supposed to cut herself? She quickly stood up, and put up her shirt. Her stomach was still red, but it didn't hurt that much anymore. Not unless you touched it. No nasty boils so far, thank god. But a big bruise was there. She looked for a spot at the side of her stomach. She got her razor, and slowly made a cut, her hand shaking.

She sighed in relief. She did this again a few times, but then quickly threw the bloody razor on the floor and got a ton of toilet paper to clean her wounds. It was useless though. It was already running down by her knee. She took off the shirt she has on stop, dipped it in water, and started to clean her leg, and then went to hold pressure on her wound.

It didn't matter. She still had a large blood stain on her hoochie shorts. She sighed, her head tilted back. She still enjoyed the painful bliss cutting gave her.

About five minutes later, the bleeding had stopped. She was not going to go back to class like this. She stuffed her shirt into her book bag, thinking up of a plan to get Rain out of class and to go home.

She opened the stall door slowly, and looked around. Nobody was there, thank god. She opened the door of the bathroom carefully as well, but there was only silence in the halls. She sighed, and then went to Rain's class. She opened the door. Ugh. The math teacher.

"Uh, Miss? The guidance counselor would like to see Rain for a moment." Bella made up. The math teacher looked at Bella.

"For what?" she asked in an annoyed voice. Bella hesitated.

"Personal reasons ma'am. She would like to speak to her." She said once again. The math teacher nodded, and Rain grabbed her stuff to leave. When they were alone in the hallway, Rain asked Bella question.

"Why does the guidance counselor want to see me?" asked Rain nervously. Bella smiled.

"She doesn't." said Bella, as she opened the school door. Rain laughed, and they both ran down the stairs and to Bella's car as fast as they could. As Bella was running, she could swear she saw _some_ sparkle coming from around the corner of the school from the corner of her eye. But she ignored it. When they got to the car, Bella quickly turned on her car, and they drove away.

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Bella. Rain gasped.


	4. Chapter 3 Part 2

"So, where do you want to go?" asked Bella. Rain gasped.

"Let's go to James house. We need to practice." She said, putting her book bag in the back seat. Bella looked at her confused. "Remember? Today is the Port Angeles House of Rock concert. Any band can enter and play 2 of their songs? You're the singer of the band, Bella!" said Rain, opening the window.

_Shit. How the hell could I forget that?_

"Oh. Yeah…What song are we going to play?" Bella asked nervously. Rain's hair was blowing in the air, as she was struggling to turn on a cigarette.

"We are going to play The Only One and Like You. And then, if by any chance an encore, Paper Flowers." said Rain, finally getting her cigarette on. Bella put on the radio. Dream On by Aerosmith. Bella and Rain sang to that song, plus Coming Undone by Nirvana, Iron Man by Black Sabbath, and for some reason, they played Bella's favorite song, Yellow Submarine by The Beatles. Only Bella sung along to the last one.

Then, Bella fiddling around with the radio found a station on AM that only played classical music. Without Rain noticing, she made it number one on her radio for the AM side.

When they got to James house, he was sitting outside, alone, drinking a beer. When he saw Bella's car, he smiled. He stood and walked over to the car, still smiling, as Bella turned off her car and stepped out.

"Aren't you guys supposed to be school?" he said, taking his last sip of beer before throwing it on the ground, making a loud bang.

"We ditched. Anyways, we need to practice for tonight, remember?" said Rain. James had the same confused face that Bella had when Rain mentioned this to Bella.

"What the fuck? Am I the only one that remembered? House of Rock?" said Rain.

"Oh! Yes, that! Good thing Owen is here so he can play the drums. Come on then, let's go!"

They practiced for a few hours, so they got everything perfect. Even down to where Bella was supposed to jump up and down, shake her hair, everything.

"Dude! We are going to be the best shit out there tonight!" said Rain with enthusiasm. Bella laughed along with James and Owen.

"Now, we need to pick out some clothes to wear!" said, Rain, running out of the garage. Bella, Owen and James followed her as she went into the room she shared with James.

"Aww, damn, Rain, Can't I just wear what I have on?" asked Owen? Rain looked at him. She gave him a pair of pants hat were black, baggy, and full of chains.

"You can keep the shirt." She said, shooing him away with her hands. For James, she picked out a pair of black, somewhat loose skinny jeans with a pair of black converse and Slip-On sneakers with skulls on them.

"Now. Bella Bella Bella. What to pick for Bella…"said Rain, rummaging through the closet. "Aha! I found you my little lovely dress!" she said.

She held in her hand a strapless deep red dress, with a sheer draping over it in polka dot that was black.

"Rain, it's beautiful!" said, hugging Rain. She hugged back.

"Yea, I know." said Rain, handing the dress over to Bella. Rain finally picked a lacey black dress for herself.

* * *

Behind the stage was far more different than when you're watching a concert. Sure, Bella and her band practices enough, but was it good enough? Bella was getting very nervous, her leg was shaking up and down. Rain put her hand to control Bella's leg.

"Stop it, we are going to be fine." said Rain. Then, a man came over to them.

"You guys go on in 15 minutes. Lucky you, you're the last band." He said, turning around.

_Fuck. The last damn band? That's what everybody remembers the most. What happened at the end._

The band that was playing up now was doing really well. Damn, that chick knew how to scream.

One more song, and about 3 minutes of screams later, it was their turn. Bella gulped. The crowd cheered for the band that was playing right then.

"Alright! That was Flyleaf! Now, coming up, is a band straight out of Forks. Evanescence!" said the announcer and they were on. They all walked up on stage, each taking their spot, Bella all the way at the front.

"One, Two, Three, Four!" counted Owen, and the band started to play The Only One.

_When they all come crashing down- midflight  
you know you're not the only one  
when they're so alone they find a back door out of life  
you know you're not the only one_

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

So afraid to open your eyes- hypnotized  
you know you're not the only one  
never understood this life  
and you're right I don't deserve but you know I'm not the only one

We're all grieving  
lost and bleeding

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

Don't look down  
don't look into the eyes of the world beneath you  
don't look down, you'll fall down,  
you'll become their sacrifice  
right or wrong  
can't hold onto the fear that I'm lost without you  
if I can't feel, I'm not mine,  
I'm not real

All our lives  
we've been waiting  
for someone to call our leader  
all your lies  
I'm not believing  
heaven shine a light down on me

When they finished the song, the crowd broke into probably the loudest applause ever. This gave Bella courage. She looked at the audience, smiling, when in the back she noticed a very familiar spiky head. It was too late to start investigating, because Owen already started to count for Like You.

_Stay low.  
Soft, dark, and dreamless,  
Far beneath my nightmares and loneliness.  
I hate me,  
For breathing without you.  
I don't want to feel anymore for you._

Grieving for you,  
I'm not grieving for you.  
Nothing real love can't undo,  
And though I may have lost my way,  
All paths lead straight to you.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.

Halo,  
Blinding wall between us.  
Melt away and leave us alone again.  
The humming, haunted somewhere out there.  
I believe our love can see us through in death.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

You're not alone,  
No matter what they told you, you're not alone.  
I'll be right beside you forevermore.

I long to be like you, sis,  
Lie cold in the ground like you did.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you.

And as we lay in silent bliss,  
I know you remember me.

I long to be like you,  
Lie cold in the ground like you.  
There's room inside for two and I'm not grieving for you,  
I'm coming for you.

This time, it was an even bigger applause. Bella couldn't hold in her smile, and she looked back at Rain, who was also smiling. When the man came out, they started to boo. What the hell? Weren't they just cheering a few second before?

Then it came. They were yelling for an encore. They were the only band who the audience asked for an encore. The man gave up trying to shut the audience up, and granted them to play one more song. She looked down at the audience. More familiar faces looked up at her. Blonde ones. She ignored them. Even if they were back, they were not going to ruin this moment for her.

Owen started to count down for Paper Flowers.

_I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming monsters  
Calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops as  
They're falling tell a story_

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me  
Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos, your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear  
Of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

The cheering and the applause almost popped Bella's eardrum, but she didn't mind. She was happy. At least for a few moment. And then she looked down. She saw _them._ All of them. Even him. Looking up at her. She quickly looked up, no longer happy. She was scared. Why? She didn't even know. She told the audience good night as the man came walking out to the stage, and quickly hurried off.

**So? What do you think? The songs that I used were The Only One, Like You, and Paper Flowers by Evanescence. I have posted a link on my profile of the dresses Rain and Bella wore to the concert. I also have what Bella wore for school. I will add more soon. Please R&R?**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4! Random Weird Fact: I checked my views a little while ago, and I had 666. Weird o.O Anyways, all you little duckies who read my story, do not forget to Review por favor!**

The alarm clock rung in Bella's room for her to get up and make Charlie breakfast, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. Her body was heavy for her, and she didn't want to go school, scared of what was awaiting her. But, she couldn't just stay here locked up in her bedroom forever, ignoring everything. Maybe she could, and starve to death. At least she'd die pretty.

_No. I will not let the Cullens affect me how they did when they left._

She sighed, and got up. She was still in her pajamas: a pair of black shorts and a white tank top. She forgot to take off her makeup, so she had a large dark circle under her eyes. She wiped most of it off with her finger. She walked down the stairs, and already found Charlie reading the paper, drinking coffee. Did she wake up late? No, she looked at the clock. 15 until 6. She was fine. She stayed silent, at the bottom of the stairs.

"You know, I haven't had much of something the last few days." He said, putting down his coffee. She gulped. The last time he said that sentence to her, they had to take her to the hospital because she was bleeding and could barely walk. She could feel the tears starting up in her eyes. "I promise I won't make it as bad as last time." He said, standing up, looking at her. Looked at her with such thirsty eyes, it was disgusting.

He saw a scar that she has on her left thigh. She carved it herself one night with Rain one night, even though hers is bigger. It said 'FAT' in bright red scars. He walked up to her, and started to caress her with his cold finger, when he suddenly pulled Bella close to him. She had to reason with him.

"No no, Please Charlie. Not right now. People at school will ask questions. When I come back from school, we will, as long as you want. Please. Not now." She said, trying to keep her voice under control. Unwillingly, she got her hand and started to touch Charlie's neck. When he was like this, it was best to act as nice as possible, and act like you wanted it.

"As long as I want, eh?" he said, his hands going in places she didn't want them to go, but she didn't flinch away, as she was already used to it. She closed her eyes, wanting this to end, even though the most horrible part hasn't even begun. He pulled her away, and gave her a long kiss on her mouth. She would smell his cigar and alcohol breath, but she kissed back.

"Your mine when you get back. If you're not back by 3:30, you know what will be awaiting for you here, and I won't be as nice." He said, as she quickly turned around, and he gave her a slap on the ass. She ran up the stairs as quickly as she could. She just wanted to take a shower, and leave to school.

She got out of the shower, and put on a long black lace skirt, with spaghetti strapped corset like black and white shirt. She put on her over jeweled choker, did her eyeliner very heavy, and put on high tops that were, no shocker there, black. She grabbed her book bag, and ran out of the house, saying a quick good bye to Charlie, even though she didn't mean it.

When she looked up, out of all the people in the world, this is the person she hated the most that she wanted to see. She froze in place, her heart breaking into a tiny thousand pieces that this time, probably couldn't repair itself with no matter how much damage she did to herself. The wind blew and her hair got messed up, flying forward. She knew that he could smell her. The smell that he said was so intoxicating for him, he could never leave. The damn liar.

"Let me take you to school. I owe you that much, and more that I couldn't give you as long as I live." He said, in his soft velvet voice that was music to her ears. Fuck, she didn't want to fall for him again, but she already was. "Please?" he asked. He had done it. She sighed, and walked over to his silver Volvo. He opened the door for her, and she could smell him. It was exactly as she remembered it, but this time it seemed sweeter.

She couldn't hold it in any longer. She didn't care what Edward thought of her, but she fell down on the ground, her back leaning on his car, and she cried, her head between her knees, her face hidden in her hands. She was sobbing like crazy, all this hurt she had bottled up was flowing out, even though she didn't want it too.

Edward came to her side, and hugged her tightly. She dug her head into his neck, but then immediately tired to push him away, but he wouldn't let her.

"I'm getting runny eyeliner all over you." She said, wiping her eyes from the tears, which were all black now. Edward looked at her, with sad eyes, but a slight smile on his face.

"Come on. Gosh, you look like a raccoon with that all that smudged eyeliner." He said, helping Bella to stand up. He got her inside the car, and he put her seatbelt on for her, giving her a kiss before he closed the door. She looked at herself in the mirror, and with her finger, took off all of the excess black eyeliner that was now smudged about an inch under her eye.

About five minutes into driving, Edward was already hitting 80. Bella didn't mind. She didn't pay much attention to it. She was too busy debating what to do about Edward.

_Should I just ignore him?_

_No because then he'd be stalking me all over the place._

_Don't you want him to stalk you?_

_I want him to love me. But he'll never love me with how disgusting I've gotten._

"What are you thinking?" he asked. Bella didn't notice that Edward's hand was intertwined with hers. She sighed.

"I'm thinking off what to do with you." She said, still looking forward, her thumb running along the cold skin on his fingers. He sighed.

"Do you want my opinion?" he asked, kissing her hand. Bella closed her eyes, and put her head back. All these months of hating Edward, and this is how it's going to end? She's going to fall again for him? What would Rain say? She pushed all these thoughts aside and nodded her head.

'Forgive me. Please. I will never hurt you again, I promise." He said. She could feel his gaze on her, but she didn't open her eyes.

_He expects me to forgive him? After was he's driven me to do? How can I stop all the things I love doing that are hurting me? _

_But when you loved him, it was killing you inside._

She sighed. She didn't say a word, and kept her hands to herself the whole ride to school, which took about 15 minutes. When they got to school, Edward parked next to Rosalie's car, and all the Cullens were looking at her. He gave her a look, pleading for her answer.

"Yes. Okay. You should know this already. I do. I forgive you. All of you, since they're probably listening." She said, and he sighed in relief, a big smile on his face. It is going to she hell when she got out of that car.

Edward went over to her side, and opened her door, and she was suddenly attacked by what felt like 2 hugs.

Emmett and Alice.

"Oh Bella we are so sorry! We really are!" said Alice. Surprisingly enough, she was the one hugging her the hardest. Bella couldn't help but smile. She looked up, and saw Rain and James, side by side. James was looking at her confused, but Rain was angry.

"Oh, guys, I have to go. I'll talk to you later. Alice, let go! You can hug me all you want later on!" said Bella. They let go of her quickly. She said goodbye, and ran over to James and Rain. She stood in front of them, waiting for one of them to talk.

"I couldn't care less if you're friends with the Cullens as long as you don't ditch me and our, for the sake of a better word, traditions." said Rain, looking up at her, with a cigarette in her hand. Bella smiled, and took the cigarette, lighting it.

"I would never ditch you guys. Come on, lets go to class." said Bella, Rain's hand over her shoulder.

"Well, it certainly is an _interesting _fashion statement…" said Rosalie. Alice hit her.

"It's called expressing your feelings. Damn, do you think we did a lot of damage to her?" asked Alice. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I can read that girls thoughts, whatever her name is. We did too much damage to Bella, according to the eyes of her." said Edward.

"Well, what are you going to do?" asked Alice, as Rosalie got bored and left with Emmett in hand, Jasper right behind.

"I have no idea, but I can't let her keep hurting herself." said Edward, closing his eyes and leaning back on Rosalies car.

'**Tis be good? 'Tis be bad? No matter, for you can Review! Please?**


	6. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for not being able to update sooner! Blame my stupid teachers for giving me so much homework o.o Anyways, thanks for everyone who commented and favored! Cookies for you all!**

Rain was a bit strange during homeroom. She was anxious, her leg jumping up and down, as she ran her fingers through her hair nervously, not even paying attention at what Mr. Johnson was explaining, the English teacher.

"Rain? What's wrong?" Bella whispered cautiously. Rain hesitated for a moment, and then started to write Bella a note.

_**I can't stand to lose you Bella. You're the only thing I have, apart from James. He'll be leaving me soon, and if I'm alone, I might even kill myself.**_

Bella read through the note several times. How could Rain think she was going to leave? She got her pen, and quickly wrote a reply.

**Like I said this morning outside, I will never leave you. The Cullens being back mean nothing. I still won't forget what they did too me. Relax, you're the only thing I have left too.**

She gave Rain the note, pretending to be paying attention to Mr. Johnson talking about who knows what. She looked at Rain quickly, and saw her smiling down at the note, then looking up at Bella. She wrote something on the note.

_**Wanna ditch? We can go to the forest again.**_

Bella thought for a moment. How were they going to do that?

**How the hell are we going to ditch? We're in the middle of class!**

She gave Rain the note, not even trying to pay attention. Rain smiled. That was the smile that she was up to something bad. She gave Bella back the note with only one word on it.

_**Watch**_**.**

Bella looked curiously over her. She put on a very good sick face, and raised her hand slightly.

"Yes, Rain?" asked Mr. Johnson, calling on her.

"Mr. Johnson, I don't feel…"she said, cutting off at the middle.

And then she faked it.

She faked passing out in the middle of class.

Damn she was cool. But then again, she did take acting classes when she as younger.

"Rain?!" asked Mr. Johnson, as everyone looking worried at her.

_Bella you retard, react!_

Bella stood up quickly, looking at Rain. Maybe she could lie her way out too. Rain was groaning in 'pain'.

"Rain?! Oh my god Rain, are you okay?" she said. Wow, she sounded better than she thought. Maybe hanging around Rain taught her how to lie better. Mr. Johnson and Bella were kneeled over Rain. She was semi-conscious right now, moving her arms to grab Bellas arm, her eyes fluttering.

"Rain? Rain?!" Mr. Johnson said frantically, gently shaking her.

"I'm fine." She said with a low, hoarse voice. Mr. Johnson sighed in relief.

"Bella, please take Rain to the nurse." He said, his eyes closed, sighing. Bella nodded, picking Rain up. She was so light. When they got out of the classroom, Rain didn't open her eyes yet.

"Walk a little more." She said, and Bella did so. Then a few feet away from the front door, Rain opened her eyes and smiled at Bella. Bella smiled back, at let her go. They both ran as fast they could. Not noticing if anyone was out in the parking lot, looking at them. Not noticing if that person was Edward Cullen.

They ran as fast as they could to get on the main road. At this time, there were no cars. It took them about 15 minutes to get to the forest and another 20 to reach the cliff.

"I'm just going to lay down." said Rain, as she took out a cigarette. Bella didn't want to lie down. Right now, being out in open with the Cullens back in Forks, she wished she could be home, even if Charlie was waiting for her. She used to always feel a gaze on her back, like if someone was hiding in the trees spying on her. The feeling was coming back. She shook her head.

"I'm gonna go walk around. Be back later." said Bella.

"Wait! Look what I have." said Rain, getting up, and taking out two little cigarettes. Bella smiled. She had a different drug in her pocket every day. This time, it was weed. They both sat down on the ground, and lit it up.

By the middle of the cigarette, they were already high, laughing hysterically at nothing. Bella turned hers off, so she could save some for later. Rain and Bella stood up, falling over and leaning on the tree, before falling into another fit of laughter.

"Okay, you can stay here. I'm gonna go for a walk. Seriously. I need some fresh air." She said, leaving Rain behind, and walking away. The more she kept on walking, the more her head cleared up. Or at least she thought. But then she started to feel really dizzy. But she kept on walking, figuring that maybe if she walked a bit, it would pass.

She looked back, and Rain was nowhere in sight. She seemed to be lost, but she didn't feel like it. She felt safe, for some random reason, in the middle of a forest. But then, her train of thought was lost as she was hit with a gigantic headache. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes.

And the next thing she knew, everything went dark, and she could feel herself falling, but she couldn't keep herself up.

* * *

She was awake, but barely conscious. She didn't understand. It felt warm and cozy. She remembered falling. Probably from being too high, but leaved to not feel warm and cozy. She tried to sit up, but when she did her head started to pound. She inhaled sharply, her hand flying to her head, rubbing her temple. She could barely open her eyes, but she could make out it was dark. And that she was in her room.

"Lay down. You'll feel better if you do." said a soft voice from the corner, a bit of anger in it. It was Edwards, of course. Bella didn't lie down. Both her hand on her lap now, she was looking down, her eyes wide open.

"I'm sorry." She said. Out of all the people to find her passed out in the forest, it had to be Edward? He sighed, moving over to her bed.

"Come on, let's get you changed." He said, carrying Bella from her bed to the closet. She picked out her clothes, Edward still carrying her.

"You're not coming in to see me change." She said, as Edward was about to carry her into the bathroom. Edward smiled, giving her a kiss on the neck before letting her go. She walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She could swear she heard Edward chuckle behind the door. But you could still sense the sadness in him.

Tonight she had to wear long pants, to hide her scars from Edward.

She got dressed quickly, picking up her hair in a bun, even though she still had the spiky part all over the place. She walked out, and Edward was still there, standing by the door. He quickly picked up her up.

_How can he stand how heavy I am?_

He didn't say anything. He just laid down on the bed, and placed Bella on top of him, covering her. She couldn't stand but love this. If she tried hard enough, it felt a tiny bit how it was before Edward left.

But then it stopped. He noticed.

His hands were running up and down her spine, slowly. Her spine was sticking out of her back since she weighed 110. She currently weighed 100. He sighed in pain, as he could feel her ribs through her shirt.

"Bella…" he said, as he lifted her off him, and he put himself on top of her. Bella was on the verge of tears. But Edward didn't notice, or maybe didn't care. He lifted her shirt. He could see all of her ribs and her hipbones poking out of her body.

"Edward, please don't." she said, trying to keep her voice steady, the tears already running down her face. He pulled off her pants. It felt a lot like what Charlie did. But Edward didn't pull her legs open and hurt her. He was gentle, but looking in disgust at her, his hands tracing the scars over her legs. He groaned.

"Bella, how could you let this happen to you?" he said, picking her up, and holding her.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I know I'm fat and disgusting, and I really tried to be pretty, but nothing works Edward! Don't you see I'm useless?" she said, her head on his shoulder, crying. She could feel him tense up.

"How could you say that Bella?! You need help! I have to tell Carlisle!" He said, pushing her away, as he walked over to the window. At this point, Bella got hysterical.

"No! Please Edward, no! Don't tell anyone! Just not yet. Please, stay with me tonight." she said, shaking with how much crying she was doing. Edward looked at her, his eyes cold. But he didn't leave. He laid down with Bella, her crying subsiding overtime.

That night, Bella dreamt of how her suicide would look like. For some reason, she liked it. Maybe she would do it, just to help everyone, since they were all suffering because of her.

**Yay! I finished early! It's only 11:02 PM! And I have to go to school tomorrow and wake up at six! Okay yes, that is bad, but still. Please R&R? Gracias in advance. Oh and, little review question for you all. I wish to publish a book. Think I could ever write a book good enough to get published? Put your thoughts in the review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay! Now, I've gotten a few reviews asking me "What the freak happened with Charlie?!" Well, this chapter shall explain everything. Now, keep in mind that none of the Cullens know that Charlie rapes her, and that it was one of the key factors why she started to cut herself and do drugs.**

Bella woke up that morning, alone in her bed. She looked at the clock, oblivious that Edward was still in the room with her, watching her every move, and gasped. It was 7:00. Why hasn't Charlie barged into the room already and beat her every inch of life out of her? Was he waiting downstairs? Without thinking about anything, she quickly got up from her bed, and Edward was quickly there to catch her before she hit the floor. He stood her up on her feet, cupped her face in his hands, and looked at her dark, broken eyes.

"Why are you awake so early?" he whispered in her ear, as he ran his hand over her shirt, trying to ignore the spine that felt like it would break her skin any minute.

Shit, why did he have to ask me about Charlie?

Bella stayed quiet, hoping that Edward would forget the subject. Maybe she could make something up…?

"Exercise." She said quickly in one word. She heard Edward sigh, and kiss her neck gently.

"We have to get you help soon." said Edward, hugging her tightly. She tried to hug back, but it didn't come to her. Edward didn't seem to mind, as he didn't let go or ask her what's wrong. They were like this for a few minutes before Bella decided what to do.

"No." she suddenly said. Edward let go of her and looked at her confused.

"No what?" he asked. She looked at his eyes. It would hurt him, what she was going to say next, but right now, the little person in her called Ana was crying out for help, and she couldn't let him hurt her.

"No, I'm not getting help. I'm perfectly fine." She said with a cold voice, walking away from Edward. He looked at her, his eyes in pain.

"You promised…" he started to say, but Bella cut him off.

"You promised as well. You promised that you would be by my side forever, whenever I needed you weren't. If you don't like me the way I am, then I suggest you leave, and just leave me alone." She said, her back suddenly turned back to him looking at the snow that started to fall on her front lawn. She wasn't crying. She wasn't sad, nor was she happy. It was nothing. She was nothing right now.

She could hear Edwards footsteps walking out off the room, closing the door behind him. After a minute, she could see him walk out of the house, to his silver Volvo. He looked up at Bella, and she turned away, locking herself in her closet.

She was certain Edward could hear her, but she screamed as loud as she could, her fingernails clawing at the rug on the floor. No one was in the house to mind her dreadful screaming. She took out a razor she had hidden in an old tin box, filled with other pictures of skinny models and her sketch book, which inside were drawings of mostly suicide. She started to slash every part of her arms that she could as quickly as possible, so she could see the blood, and feel the pain that she deserved.

A few minutes had passed, and the floor was covered in splotches of blood. She was disoriented, but she didn't really care. She would pass out soon, and just die of blood loss.

Soon came. She could feel everything getting black, even though her closet door was open, letting in every possible light from the open window. The pain eventually stopped, and darkness overcame her.

Or at least, she hoped. She was conscious, but everything was dark. Was this how it felt to be dead? It seemed like hours that she was like this. Maybe she was dead, and this is how it would be for all eternity, feeling that she was alive, even though she wasn't.

"Bella?! Oh god Carlisle, I don't think she's breathing!" said a frantic voice. It was distant, but familiar. She couldn't make out who it was.

"No, Edward she'll be fine. We need to get back home though, she's lost a lot of blood." said another voice. It wasn't as frantic, but still worried.

_Crap. I'm not dead .I'm like slightly passed out. Shit. And all this time I hoped I could rid everyone of the pain I cause them._

* * *

All the Cullens were sitting in the Carlisles office, waiting for some sign that Bella, who was now laying down on a gurney unconscious with an IV in her arm, to wake up. Jasper had to leave because he was getting a bit out of hand when Bella came in, bleeding from her thighs and wrists. Rosalie accompanied him, because she didn't really care much for Bella.

The one who cared the most, naturally, was Edward. He kept on repeating in his head that she didn't mean she said, and that she was depressed. He was sitting on a chair next to Bella, holding her hand, his face hidden. Everyone was silent, listening to Bella's heartbeat.

"How much longer, Alice?" Edward asked for the fifth time in the last hour. No one was bothered though. It was understandable.

"5 minutes exactly." She said looking down at the floor. Carlisle stood up and walked over to Edward. He crouched down to meet him eye to eye, even though Edward didn't look up.

"If you don't want us to be here when she wakes up, we'll leave." Carlisle said in a low voice. Edward looked up at Carlisle. He could see the pain in his sons' eyes, and he didn't have to respond. Carlisle stood up and asked everyone to leave the room.

When the door closed, Edward stood up, and even though he knew he wasn't supposed to, he laid down next to Bella with whatever space was left. She was so tiny, almost took up the whole bed, even though he was on his side, and she fit perfectly.

He counted in his head five minutes, while he played with Bella's hair. And, as Alice surely predicted, at exactly five minutes, she woke up.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered in her ear.

"Why are you sorry? I did this to myself, and I should be sorry for causing you so much pain." She said in a low, hoarse voice. Edward kissed her neck, his breath sending shivers down Bella's spine.

"It's still my fault for leaving you. This time, I swear, I will never leave you. No matter how dangerous I am." He whispered in her ear. Bella turned her head to face him.

"Really?" she said, with a hint of hope in her voice.

_**I cannot believe how much she loves me, even after what I did. How stupid could I have been.**_

"Yes. Really. Now, can I ask a favor from you?" He said, his eyes closed, trying not to break down in front of her. He needed to be strong for her.

"Yes. Anything." She said, her finger running over his knuckles. He really did hope she meant she would do anything.

"Get help." He said, sitting up and looking at her. She looked straight into his eyes. After a few moments, she nodded. Edward broke out the biggest grin he had, jumping off the gurney. "You mean it?! You'll do it?!" he said excitedly, practically jumping up and down. She nodded, a smile on her face at how excited Edward was. Then, out of nowhere, Alice barged into the room, squealing.

"I'm sorry, but Edward told us everything when you were unconscious but I'm so happy your getting help! Oh, I can't wait until your all better!" she said, lifting Bella off the bed and embracing her in a tight hug.

"Alice….can't…breathe!" she managed to say, before Alice let go of her.

"Sorry!" she said, as Emmett, Carlisle and Esmee came in, a smile on their face. Emmett was the first one by her side, as he embraced her in another tight bear hug.

"Emmett, let the poor girl breathe!" said Esmee, as she approached Bella with Carlisle by her side. They both stood at the edge of the bed, with a smile on their face.

"I can't wait until you truly get better. We missed you! Don't think we didn't." said Esmee. Why did she have to be like such a mother?

"Charlie is here!" Rosalie yelled up the stairs, even though she knew she didn't. Why couldn't she just come up and say it? Bella's heartbeat started to speed up, and everyone seemed to notice, because they were looking at her concerned.

"Oh, can one of you go downstairs and invite him in? I need to take this IV out of Bella. They all left, since the sudden introduction to blood might trigger something, even though they knew they could never do that to Bella. "So, why are you nervous about Charlie?" asked Carlisle. But, Carlisle would get his answer without Bella needing to answer.

"Where the fuck is that little slut?!" he yelled so loudly, it could be heard all around the house. Bella started to suddenly cry, covering her face from Carlisle. He hugged her.

"Don't worry. He won't hurt you. I won't let him. I'm guessing he's done this before?" asked asked Bella. She nodded, but she could never tell anyone about what he really does every night. Not even the Cullens would ever find out.

"She was supposed to be home! I left her a damn note that I was going to be away, but I guess the stupid whore doesn't know how to read. I will kill her!" he yelled.

"Please don't let him hurt me, Carlisle." said Bella. She was frantic by now, shaking uncontrollably in Carlisles arms.

"Let me see her! Now, damnit! I know she can hear me. Bella, come on, I know what you want!" he yelled in a taunting evil voice. This was too much for her. She couldn't stand them knowing what really happens. She was crying and screaming, Carlisle trying to keep her under control.

This was too much for her, and her heart finally gave in, as she fell unconscious.

**R&R please? Next chapter will come along in a few days since I am on winter break.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews I am getting, and the bajillion views. Hope you all had Happy Holidays!**

"Bella should stay here. She can't go back home to that thing." said Alice. They were all in Carlisles office debating what to do Bella after she came home from 9th Point, who was still unconscious in the room above with. Every now and then, they could hear her moan in her sleep telling Charlie to stop, or saying Edwards name.

"Let her stay in a damn motel. She can't stay here in state she's in. It'll drag everyone down the drain." said Rosalie with no type of care for Bella in her voice. Everyone, even Carlisle, was getting pissed off and annoyed.

"Rosalie, since it seems you don't care even the slightest about Bella, I suggest you leave because the girl is part of our family, and I am getting sick of all of your moaning." said Esme with a scowl. Rosalie hissed at her, and quickly left the room. "She could stay in Edwards room. I'll put out a bed for her." Esme said, and Alice stood up quickly to help Esme. Edward, however, stayed behind. He wasn't going to talk to Carlisle, and Carlisle wasn't going to try. It was Edwards comfort zone to be in the office just sitting by the window sill looking outside.

* * *

About an hour later, Bella woke up and the only person she saw greeting her was Esme with her sweet motherly smile. "Bella, I have to ask you something." said Esme. Bella sat up, and looked at Esme. "Instead of Carlisle trying to help you here, how would you feel about going to 9th Point?" Bellas eyes widened open.

"9th p-point…?" she stuttered. Esme looked at her with a look of pity. "But, I don't need to go! I'm fine, really! Just a few talks with Carlisle and I'll be done for good, I swear!" said Bella. Esme stood up, and put her hand on Bellas.

"We've paid for it. After this, you'll come back to live with us since you can't go back to Charlie's house. I swear this is better. We both know that a few talks with Carlisle will most probably get you attracted to him than help you." She said, turning around and leaving. Bella couldn't stand this. Only a day and she's already getting bossed around? She quickly threw the covers on the floor and jumped off the bed. She quickly ran to the door, not even stumbling once. When she first started hanging around Rain, she needed to learn how not to stumble all around the place since they were going to start a new job at a bar, dancing on tables nonetheless. They found out they were underage, and said they couldn't work, but she was never unbalanced again. She quickly ran down the stairs and found the phone on the kitchen counter. She ran upstairs again, and locked the door behind her, walking over to the window.

She quickly dialed a number, and placed the phone on her ear. A few rings, and the happy voice of Rain came out the other end. "Yellow?" she said happily into the phone.

_Note to self: Tell Rain to stop using that_

"Hey Rain, it's me, Bella. I kinda need your help…" she said. She wondered how much she could say without actually saying out loud that she wanted Rain to come pick her up.

"What do you need, best friend?" she said. Bella hesitated for a moment, and then she remembered one of her night with Rain being silly and drunk.

"_Okay, how about Code 4? You call me saying Code 4 and it means…"said Rain, giggling. Bella was also giggling. She gasped._

"_Oh Oh I know! Code 4: I've been abducted by crazy Cullen's and I need your help." said Bella, and Rain yelled how perfect that was, since she concluded they were a bunch of crazy rapist._

"Code 4." She said quietly into the phone, and she could feel Rain smiling on the other side of the phone.

"You don't know how long I've wished you would have to use that! 5 minutes, kay?" she said, hanging up on Bella. Bella put the phone one a nearby desk, and smiled to herself. Rain and her could go anywhere they wanted. She stared down the window until she could see a battered up car driving up to the Cullen house. She ran out the room, and out the house, hoping not to get caught by any Cullen. When she got outside, she immediately jumped in the car, being greeted by a happy Rain, hugging her, and James smiling in the driver's seat. James quickly put the car in reverse, as Edward and Carlisle ran outside. He turned the car around, and went as fast as this could go. Bella looked back, and saw the pained faces of Carlisle and Edward, getting meet with Alice and Emmett.

"So, why did you need us?" asked Rain, lighting up a cigarette. Bella sighed, resting her head on the window inhaling the smoke the cigarette was giving off.

"They were going to send me off to 9th Point." She said, opening her eyes and taking the cigarette from Rain. Her eyes got wide and her mouth open. Bella nodded, sharing the same feelings as Rain, taking a long inhale of the cigarette.

"Aww come on! Are you shitting me?! They're fucking following us!" said James, speeding up the car, trying to get away.

"Get into La Push territory." said Bella quickly without thinking.

"What the hell is that going do?" asked Rain, looking to the back. Bella ignored the question and just told James to do it. As thought, the second they got into La Push territory, the silver Volvo immediately stopped. Bella sighed in relief and she sit back down.

"I know a lane that's from La Push to our house. Is that where you guys want to go?" asked James, and Rain nodded.

"Rain, you do know I have no where to stay now, right? I can't go back to Charlie's, he'll kill me." said Bella. Rain frowned, and sat next to Bella, hugging her.

"You can always stay with me. My parents are never home. This asshole is, so I dunno if that'll change your mind." She said, poking fun at James. He shot her a glare through the mirror, but didn't say anything.

"Holy crap, what the hell am I going do for clothes?" Bella suddenly realized. Rain smiled.

"You can borrow my clothes, and we can try tonight to sneak into your house and steal your clothes. Even though I have no idea how we'll do that, but we'll think of something, we always do."

They spent the rest of the car ride planning up ideas on how to break into Bella's house without getting caught by Charlie. Many of them were just absurd, and they laughed at them. When they got to Rain's house, there was a car she had never seen before parked in the front.

James gasped. "Holy shit, no way!" he said, jumping out of his seat. He ran toward the front of the house, and he yelled. "Peter! I haven't seen you in fucking ages!" Rain gasped.

"Peter is here? Oh damn, he's so hot, and such a nice guy, but he's not interested in me. Hey Bella, maybe you can hook up with him." She said, elbowing Bella before jumping out of the car. Bella followed her.

"No guy is ever going to like me. I've been a bit skeptical of Edward as well, but it's pretty obvious I'm his little decoy." said Bella, entering the house.

When she first got a look at Peter, her stomach did jumps, and that never happened before except when she first saw Edward. He had deep hazel eyes with a straight nose, his hair unruly and dark. He was tall and lean, but apparently more built than Edward. He was wearing a scruffy pair of baggy jeans with a gray shirt, showing off his arms. He was pale, but not vampire pale.

"Bella, meet Peter Roberts. He's 17, I think, and I also think he's moved back to Forks with his mom..?" said Rain, looking at him for the answers. He laughed, and it was musical. It was more musical than any Cullen.

"Yes and Yes. My dad wasn't so cool with all the drugs that me and my mom were using, so he told us to leave, and we thought we'd move back. By the way, nice to meet you Bella." He said, putting his hand for Bella to shake. She did, his hand warm and soft.

_He was handsome._

_He was a drug addict._

_He was polite and nice._

_And he would be hers._

She thought they'd make a good couple, and it'll piss of Edward, so why not try everything she could to make him like her?

"Hey, Peter, you gonna finish your last year at Forks High?" asked Rain, and he nodded. Bella gave a large squeal in her mind.

The rest of the night, they were talking about how Peter's life had been in New York, and how they had spent their time here. By the end of the night, they were watching a scary movie on Sci Fi. Rain would hug her brother when the monster came out and ate everybody's head off, and by accident, Bella did the same once with Peter.

"Oh, damn I'm sorry." She said quickly, blushing with embarrassment. Peter smiled, saying it was okay. Since it was okay, by the third time Bella got scared, she already hugging onto Peter, ready to cover her eyes.

When the movie was over, Bella was still wide awake, but Rain and James weren't. They quickly turned in. Peter didn't.

"Let's go outside. It's a nice night, and we can talk." He said, looking at her eyes.

_Oh my damn, I just met the guy and I'm already falling for him._

_**No you're not. You still love me. **_said a velvet voice in Bellas mind. She quickly ignored the though, and nodded okay.

Peter and Bella sat outside in the grass, talking about themselves. He had told her about the drugs he did, how he got into it, and what he did to deal with the pain. He got cigarettes and burned in wrist. Bella showed him the recent scars she had wrapped up in gauze because of Carlisle.

Before they knew it, it was already 2:30 AM. They had just stopped talking about 15 minutes ago, just laying down together in the grass, looking at the stars.

"Let's go out." He quickly said.

_Well that was straight forward._

"Uh…" Bella hesitated.

_Good things that can come out of this was that I could fall in love and forget about Edward. Also, I could fall in love and hurt Edward at the same time._

_Bad Things, I could still love Edward, and hurt him going out with Peter._

_Eh, what the hell, that's a good thing as well._

"Okay. Congratulations, you are now the proud owner of your very first Bella Swan!" she said, sitting up. He smiled, still staring at the stars. She looked at his face once more, admiring the view, before laying down again and eventually falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning, she woke up at sunrise, and found that Peter was still asleep. She got up as quietly as she could. "I'm not asleep. I'm resting my eyes." He said suddenly, sitting up.

"I thought you were. I have to go inside and take a shower. Get dressed as well for school." She said, looking at his striking eyes. He stood up, and kissed her lightly on the lips. Still, the kiss left her dumbfounded.

They got to school only 5 minutes until the bell rung. They parked as far away as they could from the Cullens, thanks to a lot of whining from Bella and Rain. They got out of the car and walked to the school. When they were about to pass in front of the Cullens, as they were all hanging around their pricy cars, Peter put his hand around Bella's shoulder. Bella smiled, looking at Peter. He gave her another kiss on the forehead, right in front of the Cullens as they walked by them, not even saying hi.

"Edward, don't." said Emmett, holding Edward back from beating the living shit out of Peter and taking Bella away to the Arctic.

"His intentions aren't good with her. I can read his mind, and he just wants her to sell for drugs. Let me at least go talk to her." He said, taking all of willpower not to go Vampire in front of everyone and just rip away from Emmett and running toward Bella.

"If she doesn't come to talk to you, you'll be wasting your time. Let it go." said Jasper. He was looking down at the ground, as was Alice.

"Maybe you can talk to her in Biology?" said Alice, looking up. Edward finally gave up, and pulled away from Emmett, standing his ground. He'll skip Biology and stick her in the broom closet if he had too, but they were going to talk.

**Was it good? Was it bad? Did it make you puke your dinner? Tell me in a wonderful review! Also, do you think they should have another concert? Tell me in the review por favor!**


	9. Chapter 8 Part 1

**Yo dawg, was iz crack a lackin? Eh sorry I had to try that. I still don't get why people do type like that…Anyways, here I present to you Chapter 8! **

When Edward entered Biology class, hoping to see Bella sitting at his desk, it was empty. There was a lot of commotion in the classroom, and no one was paying attention who was leaving or coming in. He quickly ran out of the classroom, and went to the boys bathroom, waiting for the bell to ring so he could hunt down Bella's in the school, and drag her to the forest if he had too.

About thirty seconds passed before the school bell rung, and Edward waited until there were no more footsteps in the hallways. When he was sure there was no one in the hallway, he went outside, and quickly started to look for the strawberry smell he couldn't resist.

And he quickly found it, along with the smell of blood, booze and drugs. She was inside the girls bathroom, along with Rain, as he could smell. He obviously didn't care, as he barged into the girls bathroom, finding Bella and Rain sitting on the floor. Thankfully, Bella wasn't the one cutting herself. But then again, she was the one getting drunk and high. When they saw him come in, Rain gave a small scream, and Bella's blood drained from her face, letting go of the bottle. Edward sighed, and picked up Bella, leaving Rain behind. She wasn't going to say anything, as Edward read her mind.

Bella didn't complain either. Maybe because she was too drunk, or she wanted to run away with her so called 'prince'. Edward ran, a bit in his inhuman speed, to get out of the school and to his silver Volvo. When he got to the car, he noticed that Bella had passed out. He buckled her in the back seat, kissing her lips, smelling the alcohol in her breath. He got in the drivers seat, and turned his car on, sighing. He really hadn't decided where he would take her once he practically kidnapped her.

Well, there's always his spot in the forest.

After driving a good 5 minutes, never looking back to see if Bella was awake or not, he parked his car on the side of the road, and shut it off. When he did look back, he found that Bella was awake, looking down as if in shame. He sighed.

"You okay?" he said, turning around to look at her. She looked up, black tears running down her face because of the eyeliner.

"I'm so sorry, Edward." She said in a whisper, looking back down. He practically jumped out of the car, and opened the back seat.

"Come on, get out and jump on my back." He said, but she didn't move, still crying. He unbuckled her himself, and placed her on his back. "Close your eyes." He whispered, and she did so, nuzzling her face into his neck. He ran as fast as he could, and in less than 30 seconds he was already at the spot where he first took Bella. The sun was shining a bit today, so his skin had some glow. "Open your eyes. I feel like a glow stick!" he said, laughing a bit. This made Bella want to look, and when she did, she smiled.

"Let me down." She said, her smile disappearing. He did so, trying to not let go of her hand, but she held her hands so close to her, it would be impossible. "So, why'd you bring me here? What do you want?" she said, lighting up a cigarette, almost flaunting that she can do whatever she wants in Edward's face.

"Well, I want to talk to you." He said, running his fingers through his hair. He figures he could wash his pants when he got home, so he sat on the grass. He patted a spot next to him for Bella to sit down, and she took it, but not as close as Edward had wanted her to get. "What's so bad about 9th point?" he asked, looking at her and taking away her cigarette while it was still in her mouth, and crushing it in his hands, still lit.

She sighed, but told her story anyways. "When I was 15, back in Phoenix, I had a friend named Emily Watson. She was only a year older than me, but she was more messed up than I am, which by the way I'm not that bad so I don't get why you guys want-"she started to rant off, but Edward put his finger on her lips so she would shush.

"Continue with the story." He said, taking his finger off her lips, and she nodded.

"Anyways, Emily was a serious hardcore drug addict. I mean, every moment of the day, she was high. Her scars were worse than mine, since she burned herself, and her mother burned her once with a pot of boiling water by "accident", and she had anorexia. I know all this because she was my best friend, and the ironic thing was she was the happiest person I had ever known. One day, her biological father came, and saw her in the state she was. He went to court, and got custody of her. He sent her off to 9th point. I didn't hear from her for 4 months. One day I go visit her mother, and I found out Emily committed suicide because first of all, some worker there raped her almost every night and she couldn't say anything and second of all, she couldn't see her family, or even talk to them. They treated her like crap, so she got her sheets, and jumped off the 3rd floor window. I heard she left a note for me, but 9th point wouldn't let it go, because it was evidence." She said, never looking once up at Edward. He went over to her and hugged her.

"That's not going to happen to you, but if it makes you feel uncomfortable, then I'll talk to Carlisle." He said, kissing her forehead. He felt that Bella got a bit tense after she said Carlisle. "What's wrong? You're not afraid of my father, are you?" he said with a smile.

"Uh, see the thing is, Esme sorta said something when I was at your house, and I think it might make her uncomfortable if I have "private sessions" with Carlisle." said Bella, looking down in embarrassment.

"What did she say?" he asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, long story short, Esme said that the only thing a few talk with Carlisle is going to do is make me want to fuck him." She said, and Edward's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Are you serious?!" he almost yelled, looking at her in the eyes. She nodded slightly, putting her head down. "Holy crap when I get home, I really don't care if she is my mother, I will-" he started to say, but she jumped up and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no, you're not saying a _word_ to anyone about that, especially Esme!" she said. Edward stood up and sighed.

"_Fine._" He said in a harsh voice. But then he remembered something, and his eyes lit up. "Will you sing a song for me? Like, acoustically? I know you can play the guitar." He said, with pleading eyes that were probably manipulating, but this was for a good thing.

"Who told you?" she said, a bit annoyed at who snitched. Edward gave one of his famous half smiles.

"I have my sources. Please, Bella?" he said in a sweet voice, and she gave up, nodding. "Can you wait here for like 30 seconds?" Edward asked, and she nodded. He disappeared suddenly, and Bella sat down again, counting how many second it would take for Edward to come back.

When he did come back, he had a guitar in his hands, and a smile. "It took you 32 seconds." said Bella, standing up and taking the guitar from Edward. She sat down back on the floor, and he sat down next to her. "What the hell do I play?" she asked, and he shrugged. "Uhh, oh I know!" she said, grabbing her book bag and taking out a notebook. "All my songs are listed of the first page. Pick one." She said, handing him the notebook. He looked down at the notebook for a few seconds.

"My Immortal..." He said, giving her back the notebook. She sighed, and started to play.

_I'm so tired of being here__  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears__  
__And if you have to leave__  
__I wish that you would just leave__  
__'Cause your presence still lingers here__  
__And it won't leave me alone___

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me___

_You used to captivate me__  
__By your resonating light__  
__Now I'm bound by the life you left behind__  
__Your face it haunts__  
__My once pleasant dreams__  
__Your voice it chased away__  
__All the sanity in me___

_These wounds won't seem to heal__  
__This pain is just too real__  
__There's just too much that time cannot erase___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me___

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone__  
__But though you're still with me__  
__I've been alone all along___

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears__  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears__  
__And I held your hand through all of these years__  
__But you still have__  
__All of me_

They were both silent for a long time. Bella didn't want to break the silence, but she felt she had too. "Hello? Edward? Still on planet earth?" she said, trying to make the mood light, but it didn't seem to work.

"Why did you write that song?" he said in a low voice. Bella sighed. Might as well get it out now.

"Most of the songs written in that notebook are either songs about my "depression" or my "hatred" towards you guys for leaving me, but like, I really didn't _hate_ you guys, I was just getting over it…"she said. Edward looked upset.

_Way to go Bella, you and your stupid ass self just pissed of the only guy who ever thought you weren't that useless_

"I'm sorry for getting you upset. Ugh, fuck I am so stupid I should just blow my brains out. I don't deserve any help; I deserve to die for making the only guy who never treated me like crap upset, I mean-" he cut her off with a kiss.

_Damn, this boy has never kissed me like this before. Is this a good thing or a bad thing?_

"Bella. My sweet Bella, how could I have done this to you? I'm the one who should kill himself." He whispered into her ear. It started to get dark.

"How long have we been here?" asked Bella, her hand in Edward's hair. He looked down at his watch.

"Only 2 hours. It's probably gonna start raining. I'll take you back to the car, come on." He said, standing up. Bella jumped up, and she was on his back.

In 15 seconds, record for Edward when Bella has been around, they reached the car and the rain was already starting to poor lightly. Edward opened the front door passenger, and she got inside. He walked over to the driver's seat, and got in. Bella had the sudden urge to tell Edward everything, and show him everything.

Including the rape. But she would never do that. Maybe she could show him a few things…?

"Edward, can we go to Charlie's house? He's not there right now, and I want to show you some things." She said, and he nodded. It took about ten minutes to get to Charlie's house, and surprisingly enough, the front door was open. They both ran upstairs, and found that Bella's room was locked. "That's weird…" she said, trying to open the door.

"Do you mind if I break the door?" asked Edward. Bella smiled and shook her head. It didn't seem like much effort. But he got the door open quickly. Thankfully, Charlie didn't destroy everything in her room.

"Okay, just sit on the bed for a moment. I need to look for all of them." She said, snooping around her own book stand.

"What exactly are you going to show me?" he asked. She turned around.

"I should ask you first. Would you get really pissed off if I showed you every piece I had of how I vented? I have my eating disorder journal, my poems, the magazine pictures, and drawings. I want to show them to you, but if you don't want to see them…" she said, stopping what she was doing.

"You would trust me like that?" he asked, and she nodded. "No, I wouldn't get pissed off. Why would I?" he said.

It took a full 15 minutes for Bella to find everything. There were 6 journals on the bed, some more filled up than others. She sighed when she was done, lying in the bed next to Edward, even though we was sitting up.

"Okay, Go crazy." She said, closing her eyes. Maybe she could fall asleep while Edward was snooping around, so she wouldn't have to hear him. She just wanted him to look at them, not comment about everything.

Fortunately, he didn't comment about everything. He really didn't comment about anything. He just took real slow on every journal. It literally took him and hour and a half to finish reading the journal that was filled with poems.

Bella never fell asleep, looking at his facial expression. He managed to keep the same one throughout the whole thing, even though he would glance at her every few minutes. She took this opportunity to admire how lucky she was this beautiful god actually loved her.

When he was done, it was 5:46. He's been studying everything for almost 5 hours. They had to leave soon, because Charlie would be home by 6.

"Can I take all of these?" he asked, when he was finishing the last journal.

"I have no idea why you would want too, but sure." She said, standing up from the bed.

"Thank you. Now, we have got to get you to Carlisle so he can check you up. Carlisle is going to be the only one there. The rest of them went to go hunt, so you'll have privacy for quite a while." He said, collecting all the loose papers that were tucked inside the journal and putting them back in. He collected the journal in a neat pile, and walked downstairs behind Bella. Edward put the journals in the back seat, then getting in the car to drive to his house.

It only took him 5 minutes to get there, going at almost 120 of course. When they got there, Bella's heartbeat was going almost as fast as his speed to get there.

"It'll be okay, I swear." He said, getting her hand and kissing it. She smiled, still unsire about the whole process. When she got out of the car, she was met by another handsome, though not as handsome as Edward in her opinion, blonde man, slightly older than Edward.

"Hello Bella." He said with a smile on his face, embracing her in a hug. He was like a father to Bella, trying to take care of her. "Ready for your check up? I'm going to try my best and help you." He said, guiding her inside, his hand on her back. She nodded, as he took her up to his office. Edward was no longer behind them, and she was thankful for that. When they got to Carlisle's office, he locked the door behind him.

"I know this is going to make you uncomfortable, but I need you to take your clothes off. Leave your underwear on, of course, but I need an accurate weight, and I need to check your back and your joints, so yea. I can turn around, if you want." He said, apparently slightly nervous he was asking his sons girlfriend to take off her clothes.

"No, it's okay. I don't mind." She said, taking off her shirt. The sight was terrifying for Carlisle, and he just wanted to hug Bella and take care of her like she was an abandoned puppy that hasn't been fed for weeks. You could count each of her ribs clearly, her hipbones showing through the skin. She had visible scars all over her back, and her stomach "Where can I put my shirt?" she asked, and Carlisle pointed at his desk. She did so, and then proceeded to take off her pants. Her legs looked like they could break any moment. They also had scars, and a lot of them. Her thighs looked different from the rest of her body as the scars seemed to have left a permanent damage, leaving it all red.

"Bella how much do you weigh…?" he asked, afraid that it might sound that he thought she was fat.

"Uh, I dunno, 100, I think?" she said, looking at him with shameful eyes.

"Well, let's find out. Can you get on the scale please, your back facing me so you can't see the weight." He asked. She did do, apparently a little hesitant that she could not see her weight.

_115 pounds. Well, at least she's on the right track…_

_**TEHE**_**So, is it good? I hope it is. This is my longest chapter yet, since it's over 3000 words, and this is only the first part XP. Please R&R! I get so happy when I wake up, and goo to my email and then I'm like "Oh my fruitcake! People like my shizznit!" Oh, the song there was My Immortal by Evanescence. It's like 2:20 AM right now, so I'll post the link of the acoustic version another day. **


	10. Chapter 8 Part 2

**Oh My Fruitcake, I haven't updated in like, fohevah. I might not update as often as I used too because I have a horrible math teacher who gives too much homework, and I have to keep up with my grades. There's also another fanfic I wanna start, and a story I am writing (and hopefully publishing) so I have many things to do! But I will not give up on my emo Bella!**

"Bella how much do you weigh…?" he asked, afraid that it might sound that he thought she was fat.

"Uh, I dunno, 100, I think?" she said, looking at him with shameful eyes.

"Well, let's find out. Can you get on the scale please, your back facing me so you can't see the weight." He asked. She did do, apparently a little hesitant that she could not see her weight.

_115 pounds. Well, at least she's on the right track…_

"Okay, you can get off the scale." He said looking up.

"What cha gonna check for now?" asked Bella, her head looking down at the rug.

"I need to quickly go over your scars, see how bad they are, and how much scarring they are going do to your body." He said, placing his pen on the table. "Can I?" he said, trying to make Bella feel better by not being pushy. She nodded and he walked towards her. He checked the ones on her arms first.

"Well, most of these are going to leave scars, but they can be hidden with makeup since they will be faint scars. May even go away in time…" he said, analyzing her arms. He bent down and checked her stomach. "Now these are never going to go away. Neither are the ones on your back. They are going to be the ones that are noticeable the most. They'll get red when you shower, when you're in the sun, maybe even-" he was saying but Bella cut him off.

"If by any miracle, I do become a vampire, will these scars still be here?" she asked.

"It's not really a miracle Bella…" he said in a whisper that he was sure she heard. But she ignored him. "No, the scars won't be visible if you ever become a vampire." He said, standing up and walking over to his desk, jotting down notes. Apparently, Bella took this as a sign that she should be worried.

"Are you mad at me? Damn, I should have never opened my stupid fucking mouth. All that ever comes out are idiotic things." She said, tears forming in her eyes. Carlisle walked towards her, hugging her, ignoring that she was half naked.

"That wasn't a stupid question, and I am not mad. I just needed to go take down some notes on my desk." He said, trying his best to smile at her truthfully and looking at her in the eyes. She nodded, and they let go. "You can put on your clothes." He said, turning around and sitting at his desk, and taking down more notes. He could see out of the corner of his eye her getting dressed. She lifted her arms to put her shirt on, and it seemed like she had no stomach, just ribs and hipbones. When she was done, she took a seat in a chair front of Carlisle. "Bella, can I ask you a personal question? Well, it's not really personal, more medical…" he said, looking at her. She nodded. "When was the last time you had your period?" he asked. She shrugged.

"I dunno. I skipped last month, and this month." She said, looking at her hands. This was not a good thing. There were only 2 possibilities.

"Bella, can you lay down on the gurney over there?" he said, pointing. Bella nodded and did so. Carlisle went over, and started to touch her stomach, pressing down to feel. "Bella can you answer a question for me very truthfully?" he asked. She nodded. "Have you had unprotected sex?" he asked as he stopped feeling around.

Bella said nothing. Carlisle sighed. "Bella, it's important that you tell me the truth. I think you might be pregnant." He said, folding his arms.

_**Should I tell him?**_

Tears started to run down Bella's face, and she hid it in shame. Carlisle hugged her. "No one here will judge you." He said.

_**I have to tell him. Not everything, though.**_

"I did have sex. But not the way you think." She said, never looking up. Carlisle let go of her.

"What other way…." He started to say, finally catching on. "Bella, are you serious?"

"Yes! I swear, I didn't want too, but Charlie forced me too!" she said quickly, but then she cupped her hands over her mouth.

_**Way to go dumbass. That pretty much was everything.**_

Both Bella and Carlisle stood there in silence. Bella in shame, Carlisle in fury. After what seemed like hours, Carlisle broke the silence.

"Did he do anything else?" he said. When Bella was about to respond, someone knocked on his door. Carlisle went to go open it, and it was Edward.

"I want to be sure, Carlisle." He said, holding out a little package. Carlisle nodded, and Edward left, giving Bella a heartbroken look before he left. Carlisle closed the door, and walked over to Bella.

"Here. Go to the bathroom, and I seriously hope you're not pregnant, Bella." He said, giving her the little package.

_**Oh Joy. A pregnancy test.**_

She walked out of the room, and to her surprise, everyone was sitting on the couch, downstairs. They were all looking at her, each with a different form of pity for her. She looked away and walked over to the bathroom.

* * *

Bella was lying on the bathroom floor, crying her eyes out. It's been several hours. Carlisle, Edward and Alice have tried to get her out of there, but she had locked the door, and just cried.

She was pregnant.

With some baby that disgusting man gave to her.

What would she do?

No one would want her now.

She just wanted it all to end already, and she wanted to end it fast, no matter what the cause.


	11. Chapter 9

**Holy Cheese! It has been a long while since my last update. Tehe.**

**Disclaimer: I have decided I am going to stop saying Twilight was written by Stephenie Meyer…Wait. Crap, I just said it…**

"Bella. It's been over 2 hours. Please, come out…" said Alice, standing by the door. She could hear Bella standing up slowly, and then she opened the door.

Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, her eyeliner smudged all over her face. Alice tried to give Bella a hug but she collapsed on to the floor.

"Why the fuck did this have to happen to me?!" she screamed, pounding her fist on to the floor.

"Carlisle! Edward! Someone, please help!" yelled Alice, lifting Bella from the floor. She was punching, but Alice had to get her off the floor and on to a bed. Carlisle, Edward, and Emmett reached the top of the stairs. Edward grabbed a hold of Bella, hugging her close, while Carlisle and Emmett prepared a bed for Bella in Edward's room.

"Please kill me. I want to die…" Bella whispered, and this tore Edward's heart.

"No Bella, I will never let that happen to you." Edward said, as he put her down in the bed. She hid her face in the pillows with shame, as Edward covered her up. The screaming had stopped, but the crying hadn't.

"We should leave Edward and Bella alone…" said Emmett, and all three of them left the room.

Edward put his hand on Bella's back, but she pushed him off. He pulled back, and sat down on a chair next to him, thinking.

* * *

It had been hours since the incident, and Bella was fast asleep, Edward by her side. He got in as quietly as he could without waking her up.

"Edward, come down here." He heard Carlisle say. Edward gave Bella kiss on the side of her head, and them climbed out of bed, downstairs.

"What?" he said in a low voice, his hands n his pocket, looking down.

"Bella is going to have to stay in your room. We can't let her go back to Charlie. He'd kill her if he ever found out that Bella is pregnant with his child."

"I know that, I just don't know how this is all going to work out…" he said, sitting down on the stair step. Carlisle gave Alice a look, but she shook her head.

"I can't see crap! I mean, I can. I can see two things happening, but I just don't know which one to rely on!" she said, closing her eyes and leaning back.

"Well, what do you see?" asked Emmett, leaning forward on the couch.

"Bella and Edward keep the baby, and everything goes along happily ever after. I think she is a vampire, though…" at this Edward flinched. He didn't want to put Bella or the baby in danger, even if it wasn't his. "There' also where Bella does keep the baby, but I don't see you anywhere Edward. It gets kinda fuzzy after the first year, so I'm guessing the worse happened…"

Edward put his face in his hands to try and relax, but at that moment, Rosalie walked in.

"So sorry to hear about Bella. Is anyone going to tell Charlie?" she said in a somewhat happy tone that made Edward want to rip her throat out.

"Rosalie we can't tell Charlie. He'd kill her…" said Jasper. Rosalie smirked.

_Well more the reason to tell him_

Edward jumped up at this thought at threw himself at Rosalie, being stopped by Emmett half an inch away from Rosalie's face He threw Emmett off, and started to go upstairs when Alice immediately rose up.

"I can't see her. I can't see Bella, It's like she just died in my eyes…" she said, and everyone ran up the stairs to Bella, except for Rosalie. When they got to the room a few seconds later, they found Bella on the floor, with a bottle of Oxycotin almost empty lying next to her.

"Carlisle, what the hell do we do?!" yelled Edward, but Carlisle was already back in the room, with a stomach pump.

"Come on, put her on the bed. We need to pump out her stomach of the Oxycotin." He said, throwing the sheets off the bed, and putting all the pillows so her head could be elevated. He opened her mouth, and got a metal tool to look down her throat. He got a tube, and shoved it down her mouth, to her stomach, and started to pump the water out, along with the pills. "I don't know what'll be the after affects, but I think she'll be fine."

* * *

It's been 4 hours since Bella tried to overdose, and Edward hadn't moved single inch from next to her. The sun was starting to come up, and was lighting up the room, the clouds soon to cover the sunlight.

Edward sighed, and went over to Bella, and embraced her next to him on the bed.

"I still don't understand why you would want to overdose, Bella." He whispered in her ear, knowing she just woke up.

I didn't want to feel the pain of you leaving me again." She said, getting closer to him.

**Chapter 9 is ovah and my laptop broke. Crap XP, and so now I am on my old computer, which I absolutely hate, since it is so damn slow! So, it might be a while before I update (blame school yet again…) so yea. Hope you enjoy. Also, sorry it is short, as I said before, my computer is slow, and it didn't want to save, and I was like "HOLY CRAP NO!" and so I just saved this. Atleast it's something. AND, keep on the look out for another Twilight fanfiction I am currently writing (shall be published soon) called Lovesick Melody. Yay! So please, R&R. This is a long A/N...oh well.**


	12. Chapter 10

**I apologize because it has been a while since I last updated, but I have been SO stressed out with school. Bleh, school… Anywhere, here you go.**

It's been 7 months since Bella found out she was pregnant, and everything was already set. She was staying with the Cullen's, and they would help her take care of the child. Carlisle has been homeschooling her, and everything had been going perfect. Everyone was coping with what happened to Bella, even Rosalie.

Except Bella herself. She still hated herself for what happened, even if it wasn't her fault. She hasn't seen Rain in months, and she also felt terrible for leaving her best friend.

But then, the unexpected happened. Bella was alone in the house with Carlisle and Esme, as everyone else was off at school. Carlisle was in his office, and Esme was cleaning up, when the bell rung. Bella muted the TV, and stood up from the couch. When she opened the door, she dropped the remote on the floor.

"It's been 7 fucking months, and you're already knocked up with a little Cullen?!" said Rain with a smile. Bella was speechless, but she went over to Rain and hugged her with all of her might. "I can't breathe Bella!" said Rain, and Bella let go.

"Rain, you have no idea how much I missed you!" yelled Bella. Rain smiled big.

"Dude, we have to catch up. That's why I came here. Think you can go for a walk?" said Rain, and Bella nodded.

Rain and Bella were both sitting down at the cliff where Bella once jumped 8 months ago, Rain hugging Bella.

"I am going to fucking murder Charlie. I can't believe he did this to you." She said, hugging her closer.

"Well, enough about me, what's been happening with you?" asked Bella. At this, Rain let Bella go, and looked down.

"Well, James tried committed suicide…."she said, without any emotion.

"What? Why?!" said Bella, moving to sit in front of Rain.

"Because you left, and he was in love with you." She said, looking at Bella. "It's okay, I don't have anything against you. And he's okay now; he's in rehab, for the drugs and the depression."

"Rain, I'm really sorry." said Bella. Rain shook her head, and said it was okay.

"I went out with Peter for a while… yea, didn't turn out so well." She said, her eyes full of tears. "He raped me Bella. And he beat me up, and he did these horrible things to me…I can't have kids anymore, because of him. He also gave me HIV. It's just been terrible, Bella." She said, her head on Bella's lap, crying. "I've chosen to not take medication. So, bye next year, it's goodbye Rain." She said, standing up.

"What?! Why would you do that?!" said Bella, Rain helping her get up.

"Because I don't deserve to live anymore." She said, looking down, crying.

"Rain, I need you. Do you actually think things have been easy for me? I'm carrying this child when I don't want too! Every day, I feel like killing myself, because I make everyone's lives worse! But I can't doo anything about it, just to make Edward happy. It's killing me!" She yelled.

They stood there in silence, looking at each other. Finally, Rain broke the silence.

"Let's leave then. Together. We can wait until you have the baby, you leave it with the Cullens, and you leave with me forever to I don't know where. I'll take my pills, and we can try and live on our own." She said, hugging Bella.

"Do you really think that would work? They would come looking for us…" said Bella, taking into consideration what Rain proposed.

"We'll leave a letter or something, explaining why they can't come looking for us. We need to escape these lives, and start new ones somewhere else. Are you with me?"

Bella thought for a moment. It's an easy way out of her life, but where would they go? Would it work?

_Screw it._

"Yes. I'll go with you. I'm due like in two months, so we won't have to wait that long, but we do have to get things ready. Where would we go?" said Bella.

"Well, I was thinking Wales. I know, kind of farfetched, but I used to have an aunt living there, she died already, and she said it was a beautiful place. She also had a secret back account for me. It has like 20,000 dollars for college. She told me about it when I was 14, and I know all the info. We can use that money." said Rain, smiling. Her and Bella held hands until they reached the Cullen house.

"I hope everything goes the way it's planned, Rain" said Bella, hugging Rain in front of the door. She couldn't say what they were planning, because Carlisle might be listening, or all the Cullens might be back.

"It will. Trust me. Bye" she said, giving Bella a kiss on the cheek. Bella went inside, and found that none of the Cullens were back, and Carlisle was still upstairs.

_Just two more months, and then freedom. I hope_

**Like it? Even if you don't R&R please! Also, I am so addicted to the song Poker Face by Lady Gaga o.o Sweet potatoes. Sorry this took so long! **

**Random again: I'm going ice skating for the first time in two weeks (school fieldtrip) I'm scared I'm going to fall and someone is going to blade over my fingers o.o**


	13. Authors Note!

**Woah! Okay, lots of comments and questions about how things are happening in the story, so let me answer them NOW.**

**Why aren't the Cullens super pissed and killing Charlie?**

_**A: Because Bella won't let them. Even if he did rape her, she's weak, and she won't let them kill her**_

**Since Charlie is Bella's father, won't the child come out weird because of the lack of DNA?**

_**A: You'll have to wait to see what happens *tehe***_

**Why isn't Charlie demanding Bella back?**

_**A: Because he is afraid of what Bella might say, and what the Cullens might do**_

**Where's Renee?**

_**A: Off with what's his face. Pablo? Paul? I forgot XP Her boyfriend in Florida**_

**Are the Cullens really going to let Bella leave?**

_**A: You'll have to wait**_

**Shouldn't Rosalie be nice to Bella?**

_**A: In case you haven't noticed my story is like way OOC! In this story, Rosalie is as pissy and bitchy as she has always been**_

**Hope I cleared stuff up! If you have any more questions, just ask them, and I'll try to remember to answer them. Also, I've gotten a lot of comments of people telling me what they don't want me to do. NO OFFENCE, but I already have my story planned out, and it's going to be split into two parts.**

_**Updating Soon!**_


	14. Chapter 11

**Holy crap I am so sorry for taking this long to update! It's like my teachers are noticing it's the end of the year, so they are trying to give us as many projects and other useless things to torture us as much as possible. Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

The days seem to get slower as each one passes by, and it has only been 3 days since Rain proposed Bella and her leave. Even though Bella said yes, she isn't still entirely sure that she will actually leave with Rain.

"Hey Bella would you like something to eat?" Alice asked her. Bella didn't respond, as she was off staring blankly at the wall, thinking about what would happen in time. "Bella?" Alice said again, this time slightly louder.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something?" asked Bella, standing up, reaching for her back that was killing her with the added on weight.

"No, it's okay. I was just wondering if you wanted any breakfast?" Alice asked again. Bella nodded, and then headed upstairs to the bathroom. Bella locked the door behind her, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Whoever said women glow while pregnant were lying. Bella's usual ivory skin was dull and gray, with deep circles under her eyes, her hair losing her sheen.

She sighed, opening the cabinet to try and find something she could drink for the back pain when suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She dropped the medicine bottle she had in her hand, and put her hand on her stomach.

_What the hell? Maybe it's just the baby kicking?_

She stood there for a few more seconds, and when she decided it was okay to go outside again, she opened the bathroom door, and set down the hallway to the staircase, when another sharp pain hit her stomach. This one was worse than the last, and an involuntary yelp came out.

Of course, the Cullens having super sonic hearing like bats, all ran to where Bella was, in 3 seconds flat.

"Bella? Are you alright?" asked Carlisle, going to Bella aid. She was about to respond when she felt something trickle down her leg. When she looked up, Jasper was looking at her with hungry eyes.

"You guys, get him out of here. Edward and Esme stay with me. I'm going to need your help. Bella can you walk?" Carlisle asked her, and Bella nodded, but as she took a step, she felt a great pain in her stomach that made her scream and almost fall backwards.

Edward picked her up, and carried her outside, into Emmett's car, where they placed Carlisle in the back with Bella, while Edward drived.

"Get to the hospital and fast." said Carlisle, trying his best to help Bella without any of his equipment.

The whole ride the hospital which was a good five or six minutes was occupied with Bella's gasps and scream from pain. When they got to the hospital, everyone got out of the car, Edward carrying Bella who was crying on his shoulder.

"Nurse Johnson we need help. I think we may have a stillbirth…" he said, glancing back at his son for a moment, then back at the nurse.

"Let me call the surgeon, and get a nurse to take her to an OR." said the nurse.

* * *

"How long has she been unconscious?" asked Alice, holding Bella's hand.

"About 8 hours already since they…." Esme sighed, looking out the window.

"Do they know what caused it?" asked Emmett. Big, happy going Emmett was sitting down in the corner of the room, staring down at the floor.

"Well, it could have been any number of reasons. Maybe she hit herself by accident, she just ignored it? There's no way to know for sure." said Carlisle.

After this conversation they had, they didn't talk until the nurse told them visiting hours were over, but that Carlisle could stay, when they all said goodbye.

* * *

"Bella are you sure you're all right up here by yourself? I mean, we could stay…" said Alice for the 15th time.

"Alice, I'm fine. You guys need to go hunting. It's been like 3 weeks since the operation, I feel fine." said Bella. She was getting sort of sick of people huddling around her 24/7.

"That's not what I meant. I mean…." She sighed. She didn't want to say what was on everyone's mind, so once and for all, Bella said it herself.

"No Alice, I will not do anything stupid while I am alone. I'm over that, so you don't have to worry. Just go, and have fun." said Bella, staring out the window. Alice walked away, closed the door, and in 2 seconds, she was already running off into the woods behind her family.

Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang, and Bella stood up, went downstairs, and opened the door, standing there was Rain.

"Bella!" she said, hugging her. Bella hugged her back. "I heard what happened and I am so sorry. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better? Do you want me to stay here with you? Anything at all?" said Rain, her hands cupped on Bella's face. Bella looked at Rain's eyes, and you could easily see she was stoned.

"Rain…" Bella said. She got in closer, and whispered in Rain's ear. "Get me out of here, please." She closed her eyes, and hugged Rain.

"Done."

**Hope that answered a few questions for you all. R&R please?**


	15. Authors Note 2!

**I just logged into my email, and I read all of my reviews, and there are like 3 questions that I should attend to before posting the next chapter (which will probably be in by tomorrow)**

**What happened to the baby?**

**A: Bella lost the baby.**

**Is she really going to leave?**

**A: Yes, she is. That was my plan all long.**

**I don't understand why Bella is going to leave with Rain if the Cullens have taken her in as part of the family:**

**A: Bella was really deep into her drug addiction, eating disorder, and depression. She never really got proper help from any psychiatrist, so her problems are still there, even if she did do a good job of hiding them.**

**If anyone has any more questions, just ask them in a review and I will gladly answer them!**


	16. Chapter 12

**Woohoo! The moment you guys have been waiting for! The chapter where Bella shall leave. Hope you guys enjoy!**

"Okay, how long until the Cullens come back?" said Rain, grabbing a suitcase from Carlisle's closet. Hopefully, the Cullens were deep into the forest and so into their hunting that they wouldn't hear anything.

"A few hours. They'll be back at around night time." said Bella, as she was grabbing all the clothes she could from her closet.

"Okay, I want you to call this number," said Rain and she handed a slip of paper to Bella," and tell them it's Mary Williams' granddaughter. They'll know what I want, and I have the money to pay." As Bella left, Rain was almost finishing packing Bella's clothes.

"Hello?" said a man on the other side, his voice gruff.

"Um, hello yes. My friend, she's the granddaughter of a Mary Williams, she told me that you would already know what she wanted…do you?" said Bella nervously.

"Oh yes, poor girl already came to her senses, found out she was better in Wales with her aunt and uncle? Well, It'll take me 20 minutes to drive up to the bay where the jet is, so I'll meet you girls there." The man said. He has a Welsh accent that Bella did not notice when he said 'hello'.

"Yes, alright thank you." Bella said, hanging up. She went back up to her room.

"How long?" asked Rain, packing in Bella shoes.

"20 minutes. How the hell do you know a Welsh man with a jet?" asked Bella, helping Rain close the suitcase.

"Oh, that right, I never told you. I actually have tons of money. Well, not really. It's all in Wales. I moved here when I was about 3, and I never saw a penny. My second uncle lives here, moved here a couple years ago, rich as hell, had a mansion, jet, everything. He said he'd be willing to give me a ride back to Wales if I ever wanted too. Said my uncle and aunt are just dying to see me." Rain said, taking the suitcase downstairs, and opening the door. "Come on, we need to go now. "

"Wait a moment, I need to do something first." said Bella. Rain sighed, and walked outside to her rundown car.

_**Please, I'm begging you, please don't come looking for me. I'm fine, I left with Rain to someplace I can't name. I just need some time for myself. If I ever feel like myself again, maybe I can fix this. Believe it or not, I love you all. Even you Rosalie.**_

_**-Bella.

* * *

**_

It was all different in Wales. There was some sunlight here when back in Washington it should be dark already. The Cullens had probably read her letter, deciding if they should go after here, where they would look.

"Bella, relax, everything will be alright. Look we are nearing the house." said Rain as they were riding in a cab down a very wealthy neighborhood. They were closing into the largest house of the block. It looked almost like a palace, all in white, with a gold fence in front of the house.

"I have 2 young ladies in here, claiming that one of them is your niece." said the Cab driver.

"Hey, I am their niece, you fucking rude asshole…" said Rain, rolling her eyes. Bella giggled. Everything started to seem normal, with Rain right by her side.

"Let them in." said the voice of what sounded like a very nice, fairly old lady. The fence opened, and the cab driver rolled into the driveway.

"Here's your money." said Rain, throwing a bundle of money in the man's lap, and then getting out of the car. Bella followed her out, getting their suitcases from the trunk of the car, they rang on the doorbell. Immediately, a woman no older than 40, dressed in a nice, pink suit with short brown hair and a pearl necklace opened the door.

"Rain, darling, you've grown so much! The pictures were shocking but this is just amazing! Come with your aunt Sara a hug." Said Rain's aunt, smiling and giving her a hug.

"And who is this beautiful young lady you have brought with you?" she said, grabbing Bella's hand.

"Auntie, this is Isabella. She's my best friend. She's having some problems, as am I. Is it okay if we stay here?" asked Rain. Bella has never heard Rain talk like this, so formal.

"Of course! Come in. Welcome to the family, Isabella." Sara said, hugging Bella.

"Thank you. Oh and, call me Bella, please." She said as she walked in.

"Alright then, Bella. Let me just go call Paul and Donovan. They'll be so excited!" said Sara as she scurried off up the stairs.

"Damn, Rain this place is like a fucking palace…" Bella whispered, looking around. There was a grand staircase right in the middle of this large room, and pearl white floors. A chandelier, and everything seemed like a castle.

"Yea, it does. Hey, Bella, how come you don't like people calling you Isabella?" she asked Bella.

"That's what my father calls me when…well, when he's more drunk than usual, and things happen…" said Bella, looking towards the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" said Rain, hugging Bella.

"Rain! Darling, you've grown so much!" said a deep voice from the top of the stairs. A man, no older than his wife, with dark gray hair, wearing a light blue suit walked down the stairs and went up to Rain, hugging her. "Oh, I've missed you." He turned to Bella. "Isabella. Or Bella, am I correct? Is that what you prefer?" asked Paul.

"Yes, if you don't mind." She said.

"Oh, not at all. You'll be treated almost like a daughter around here, as also will you Rain, so feel free to ask of anything you like. Donovan, come down and see the girls!" yelled out Paul, staring at the girls with a big smile on his face.

"Coming, father!" said a man upstairs. He suddenly appeared, and Bella had to hold in a gasp.

A rather tall, handsome young man, no older than 19, was walking down the stairs, dressed in formal clothes, with a dark blue sweater vest. He walked up to Rain., and hugged her first.

"I haven't seen you in years. Since you were 12. How are you?" he said.

"Oh, I've been better. This is my friend, Bella." She said, pointing at Bella. When Donovan looked at Bella, his bright green eyes made her want to stare the whole night.

"Why hello Bella." He said, kissing her hand.

_I think my life just changed, Possibly for the better. Thank god for the day I decided to leave, which just happens too be today.  
_

**Bam! It's 10:57 pm, and I have school tomorrow, so I couldn't make this any longer. I'll probably update in the next few days. What do you guys think? R&R please!**


	17. Chapter 13

**I woke up late this morning, so it's 9:38 AM right now. I'm supposed to go to school, but I am here instead...tehe…Hope you guys enjoy!**

"So, let me show you your room girls. I hope you don't mind that you'll be sharing a room." said Paul, and Sara went to the kitchen to prepare the girls some food, Donovan helping.

"Oh no, not at all." said Rain, smiling at Bella. Paul walked down the long hallway, and opened the last door. When Bella and Rain walked in, they gasped.

The room was larger than Bella's whole house. It had two enormous beds on either side of the room, with gold drapes. The room had its own bathroom larger than Bella's room, all in white with one fairly large shower.

"Where can we put our clothes, Uncle Paul?" Rain asked.

"Oh, in the closet, right over here. I bet you girls will love this one." He said, opening a sliding door that lead to large walk in closet almost as big as the room itself. "Hope you don't mind, but when he heard a few hours ago that you girls were coming, we went out and bought you girls some clothes to fit in with the neighborhood. No offence, but it's that we want you to look your best here. I'll let you girls be." He left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Damn…this is some fancy ass shit they got us here…" said Rain. "We should take a shower and change into something more appropriate over here 'in this neighborhood'." She said, poking some fun at her uncle.

While Rain was taking a shower, Bella looked around the closet for something she could wear. She found a nice looking dress, fairly plain with a V-neck, no sleeves, and up to her knees.

"You would look so hot in that, and some black pumps." said Rain, wearing a white bath robe.

"Yes, but what about our hair, Rain? It's like fucked up times three." She said, looking at herself in the mirror, tugging at her hair.

"Well, you haven't cut the top part of your hair in a while, so it's grown a bit. I think we could give you a bob…We should go to the hair salon today. Forget the fancy clothes for now. Go take a shower and get dressed." said Rain and she left the closet Bella following her.

"Hey, Auntie Sara, where is there a hair salon around here? We seriously need to fix our hair." Rain asked Sara. It's quite strange, thought Bella, hearing Rain being so nice to someone who wasn't Bella or James.

"Oh goodness gracious you brought it up. I wanted to tell you girls something about it, but I was afraid I would get in the way of your style." She said, Donovan laughing a bit. "Anyways, yes I could probably call Gwendolyn down at Trinny's Salon, she'll probably be ecstatic to hear your back Rain. Do you remember Gwen?" said Sara, picking up the phone.

"I think I do. Hey Bella, let's go outside, take a look at their backyard." She said, grabbing Bella by the wrist and dragging her outside. When they got outside to the backyard, which looked more like the Queen's own garden, they sat in the shade of a tree.

"Donovan so totally wants to fuck you. I saw it in his eyes the moment he took a look at you." said Rain, sitting in front of Bella. Bella's jaw dropped.

"No he doesn't…You think?" said Bella, giggling.

_Are you really going to leave me for another man, Bella? _A velvet voice in her head said.

_No Bella, just ignore it. It's fake._ She told herself.

"Well, he's a gentleman. He'll probably want to go out with you for a year or two, propose, and then fuck the brains out of you. I talked to his last girlfriend a year ago, a few months before they broke up. She said it was the best sex ever… I mean, I wouldn't do it, but you should…" Rain said smiling. Bella rolled her eyes, but her stomach was doing flips.

_Could Donovan really like me?_

"Girls! Once I told Gwendolyn Rain was back with one of her little friends she practically did back flips, saying she would attend to you right now. Come on, Paul said he'll take you, and then come back to pick you up." Sara said eagerly.

"Let's go my daring Bella." Rain said in a fake, English accent, putting her arm out for Bella to grab. Bella took a hold, laughing, as they walked back into the house.

* * *

"I don't get why Bella would leave. She was doing fine, she had everything here!" said Edward, grabbing the table so hard, the corner piece ripped off into his hand. He sighed, and dropped it into the floor, putting his head in the table.

"She wasn't getting the help she deserved, Edward. I think we overcrowded her, and she needed some air. I'm more than certain she'll be back in the next few weeks." said Carlisle, with a worry look on his face.

"Yea you say this now watch if in three days she comes up raped and dead in a fucking ditch…" Edward said, storming out of the house.

"Carlisle, do you really think she'll be back soon?" asked Alice, staring at the note.

"No, I don't. I think that if we ever want to see her again, we'd have to look for her. And I don't think she's that eager to be found." said Carlisle, going up the stairs to his office.

* * *

"My dear lord, you girls look extraordinary!" said Paul, walking into the Salon where Rain and Bella were almost done.

"Thank you. I feel so different…" said Bella, looking at herself in the mirror. They had taken her dry, pitch black hair and turned it into a soft, shiny, blonde long bob with caramel highlights.

"Who would have ever thought I looked good as a brunette!" said Rain, flipping through her hair. They had kept her long hair, adding more layers, and dyed her hair a chocolate brown.

"Well then, let's go home. How much will this be?" asked Paul, taking out his credit card.

"It'll be 275 pounds. You girls truly look lovely…Bloody hell screw it! Excuse my language, but just go, it'll be free." said Gwen, smiling.

"Really? Wow Gwen, thank you! Let's go girls." said Paul, opening the door for the girls.

* * *

"Wow! I'm speechless, you girls look wonderful! Oh I'm so excited. Oh, damn, look at the time. It's almost 7, and Violet's birthday party starts at 8. You girls don't mind do you? My best friend is turning 50 and I hear the party is actually going to be exciting. You wouldn't think so for a 50 year old. Well, go on girls, would you like to go?" asked Sara, sitting on the Bella's bed.

"Of course not! Come on Bella, let's go pick out dresses." said Rain, giggling.

"Remember, dress formal, but not too formal." said Sara, walking out of the room.

"Rain, can I ask you a question?" Bella asked, searching through the closet to find a dress.

"Sure, go ahead." said Rain, looking for a pair of shoes to match the bronze dressed she picked out.

"How come you're being so different here? It's like you're a completely different person. I'm not saying it's a bad thing, since you're so much happier." said Bella, picking out a while dress.

"I thought it over, and just, look Bella. We are in a completely different place, and we can start new lives. All of your scars are almost completely gone, so are mine. I haven't actually taken any drugs since you left, if you don't count my HIV medication, I doubt you have either. We are getting better, believe it or not. We can start over new, and I want too. Don't you?" said Rain, tears forming in her eyes. Bella hugged Rain, and for a few minutes there was nothing but silence.

"You know, Carlisle told me I would have these scars for the rest of my life." said Bella, and Rain scoffed.

"Carlisle is a fucking idiot. Come on, put on your dress on, we need to put our makeup on. When Donovan sees you, I'll be surprised how he'll be able to hide his boner." Rain said laughing. Bella rolled her eyes, and got dressed.

* * *

"Wow… Rain we look…wow." Bella was speechless looking at herself in the mirror. Rain was smiling faintly.

"We look beautiful. Damn, I haven't felt this way ever…" she said, turning around getting their necklaces.

"I haven't felt this way since I met the Cullens. The women in that family, especially Rosalie, they made me feel disgusting sometimes." Bella said, putting on her pearl necklace.

"Is she the one with the long blonde hair? Yea, that bitch would just turn over and die by just looking at you." she said. "Come on, let's go downstairs, it's already 7:30." Rain and Bella held hands, and when they got downstairs, Sara gasped.

"Oh my goodness gracious! You look like models. Oh, I can barely contain myself, you girls look beautiful." she said with a grand smile. Rain and Bella both smiled, and started to walk out, following Paul and Sara when Donovan grabbed Bella by the arm gently and closed the door.

"Sorry. Just, wanted to tell you, a lot of my friends will be going to the party, and even if they do have girlfriend, they will practically harass you. So, I was wonder if you would perhaps like my 'protection' for a lack of a better word?" he said smiling. Bella blushed, smiling uncontrollably.

"If you wanted to ask me out, you could have done without the story." she said. Donovan laughed.

"It's not a story. It's happened a lot to some off my other friends who are girls. And yes, I am asking you out. But let's not make this out first date. I want to take you out properly. Is that alright?" he said, holding Bella's hand. She nodded, and he smiled, opening the door and walking her to the car, never once letting go of her hand.

**Do you like? Please R&R! I might add some more of the story tonight, so check soon for the next chapter. I've added a few links on my profile page of pictures that go along with this chapter, so if you'd like, you can go look at them!**


	18. Chapter 14

"Edward, it's been three weeks since you've gone hunting. I'm afraid something bad might happen to you. Please come with us today." said Alice, standing by his doorway. Edward had all the blinds closed, sitting in the corner of his room. His skin was gray and dull, his hair losing sheen. He looked up at Alice, his eyes dark with hunger, but he didn't stand up.

"Was it my fault Alice? Is this my punishment?" he said, his voice hoarse. Alice didn't say a word, closing the door.

"We need to help him Carlisle. He can't stay in his room locked up forever." said Esme.

"If you guys knew how he feels, you'd want him to stay in his room forever than do some of the things he wishes he could do." said Jasper, looking outside of the window. Alice went up to him, putting her arms around him.

"We should go and bring him back some blood. At least then he won't starve." said Rosalie in Emmett's arms. Carlisle sighed, and nodded agreeing. Outside, thunder roared, and it started to rain.

* * *

Paul, Sara and Donovan all sat on the couch motionless. After an hour of hearing what the girls had been through, they were just taking it all in.

"Are you taking medication for it? The HIV?" asked Paul, looking up with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes. The medication will prevent it from becoming AIDS. I'll be able to live a somewhat normal life." said Rain, looking down at her hands.

"Bella, will you ever be able to have kids again?" asked Sara. Bella nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with me. The doctors think that I might have hit myself by accident, and just put it behind me as nothing." she said, looking at all three of them.

"Well, do you girls want us to try and see if we can put you somewhere to help you get over this addiction? Or maybe a personal psychiatrist?" said Paul, looking up with hope.

"I don't think that'll be necessary. Bella and I have been very good here. I think that the atmosphere back in Forks was doing us tons of damage. But here, we've been feeling better." said Rain, smiling slightly. Paul was still unsure.

"Are you sure? Maybe just a once a week thing for a short period of time, to make sure you girls are alright?" he said, almost pleading. Rain looked at Bella, almost like telling her _maybe?_ Bella thought for a moment, and nodded. All three of them sighed.

"You girls will not regret this, I promise you." said Sara, smiling and giving the girls hugs.

_**3 months later**_

" Mr. and Mrs. Williams, there really is nothing else we could do. These girls are as healthy as possible, they are showing no signs that any of their previous problems are present, and I think they truly are ready to live normal lives. Of course, there are always dangers, so keep the alcohol locked up and other small precautions, and everything will be fine." said a man with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes in a white coat sitting behind his desk.

"Thank you, Doctor Shane, really this is the best news I've received in a while. I don't know how to repay you!" Sara said, standing up along with Paul. Doctor Shane stood up, and she gave him a hug. They said goodbye, and when they walked out, Bella and Rain were both sitting in the lobby, talking. When they say Paul and Sara come out of the doctor's office, they both stood up.

"So? What did he say?" Rain said, nervous.

"He said that you two are perfectly healthy, and that you don't have to keep on coming." Sara said smiling, and both girls ran up to them embracing then in a hug.

"You were right. I don't regret this. I feel like I can finally start over." said Bella.

* * *

"Edward! I think I found something!" yelled Carlisle from his office. Edward and Carlisle had put their efforts in finding Bella. Edward ran up to Carlisle's room.

"What did you find?" he asked, looking at his father's computer.

"Looks like there were numerous bus tickets bought by Charlie to different parts of the US. Do you think he has a lead on where she is?" asked Carlisle, looking up at his son. There was a list of about 15 cities where Charlie had gone.

"I don't know, I hope not. I think I should start looking over these cities, seeing if anyone has seen them." he said, sighing.

"By yourself? Are you sure that's safe?" asked Carlisle, standing up and pacing around this room.

"Yes, it is safe. I'll take my wallet, buy my clothes on the way. I think I should leave in a week, so I could say goodbye to Emmett and Rosalie when they come back from their vacation." he said, taking a deep breath in. Carlisle was worried, but he knew that nothing would change his sons decision.

* * *

"Donovan! Are you here?" yelled Rain when she entered the house, running up the stairs.

"Yea, just a sec! No, Rain, don't open the bloody door! Ugh!" Donovan yelled in his room.

"Oh dear I think she walked in on him naked again…" said Sara, eating a pastry from the refrigerator. Rain came down the stairs, smiling. Bella giggled.

"No, I didn't walk in on him in the nude. Something else. You should go upstairs and check Bella." she said with a wide grin on her face. Bella gave Rain a confused face, but nonetheless went upstairs. When she reached Donovan's room, she knocked.

"Who is it?" he said.

"It's me, Bella. Can I come in?" she asked.

"Um, no, actually. Wait one moment…" he said, and he opened the door, stepped outside, and closed it quickly. "Close your eyes." he said, smiling.

"Why?" she said, smiling slightly. He shook his head.

"That would ruin the surprise. Not close your eyes or I will cover them for you." he said. Bella sighed, closing her eyes. Donovan still put his hands over her eyes. "I'm afraid you'll peek." he said, and they both stepped forward into his room.

When Bella stepped into his room and took a deep breath, it smelled delicious. Exactly how Donovan smelled every day, the smell that made Bella almost go crazy.

"Okay, ready?" he said, uncovering her eyes. "Open your eyes." he said, and when she did, Bella gasped.

On Donovan's bed was a bright red dress that had no straps, and was probably below her knee, and two cases on either side of the dress. One had a diamond necklace, the other one had diamond earrings.

"So? What do you think? I was kind of hoping that you'd say yes to go on a date with me, and put these clothes on, but if you say no, it's alright..." he said, slightly fidgeting. Bella just stood there, looking at the bed.

_I can't believe he actually did this for me. He barley knows me, and he just bought me a few things that probably ended up costing him a few thousand dollars… Is he really that into me?_

"Bella…?" he said, walking toward her. Bella looked up, her eyes watery. She walked up to him, and gave him a hug. He hugged her back, chuckling. "What's wrong?" he said, looking down at her.

"How can I thank you for this? Nobody has ever bought me thing so beautiful. It's just…Oh gosh I don't know what to say." she said, laughing at her own self. Donovan smiled, thinking she sounded cute, the way she stuttered and her cheeks blushing.

"Well, you could try saying 'Sure Donovan, I'd love to go out with you!' That wouldn't be such a bad start." he said.

"Yes. I actually would love to go out with you Donovan.' said Bella, smiling up at him.

* * *

"When do you think you'll be back Edward?" asked Esme, hugging her son.

"It will probably take me just a few months. I'll be fine, alright? Don't worry about me." Edward said, before walking out the door at full speed. If Esme could cry, she would probably be hysterical by now.

"Don't worry Esme. He's an adult, and he's able to take care of himself." Carlisle said, putting his arm around his wife. In his head, he was debating whether that sounded convincing enough, and if it didn't show the fear he had for his son.

* * *

So far, the date had gone perfect. Donovan took her to a fancy restaurant, and in the end, he has to pay over 200 dollars. It was already 10:30 at night, but neither Donovan nor Bella wanted to go home.

"Well, what can we do? Seriously, if we could stay out until 3 in the morning that would be nice." said Bella, Donovan smiling. He thought for a moment.

"Let's go to Triton Park." he said, looking at her for a moment, and then looking back at the road.

"The one with the waterfall?" she said, looking at him. He nodded. "Okay then." she said smiling. Everybody knew that Triton Park was one of the most romantic places in that area.

It took them about 10 minutes but they reached Triton Park, and they were the only ones there, so Donovan decided to park in the grass, near the waterfall. "Can't you get in trouble for this?" asked Bella.

"Yea…" he said, messing around with the CD player in his car. He hit play, and a light classical song started to play. He smiled at Bella.

"I have no idea how to dance!" she said, blushing in embarrassment. Donovan laughed.

"It's okay. I'll teach you, we have time." he said, grabbing her by the hand, leading the dance.

It took Bella a while, but after a few songs, she had picked up the pace, and was now dancing almost gracefully with Donovan.

"See? Now you know how to dance." he said smiling at her, almost admiring her. He twirled her, and when she was back in his arms, she giggled. "You have the most adorable laugh I have ever heard…" he whispere

* * *

d in her ear, as they kept on dancing. Bella was staring the floor, but Donovan knew she was trying to hide a grin.

"Thank you." she said, looking up at him, staring at his bright green eyes. "See, I should give you a compliment now." she said smiling.

"No, no it's okay, you don't have too." he said as they were still dancing, getting closer and closer by each song.

"No, I should. I've been meaning to tell you this since the moment I first met you. You have the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen in my life." she said, as they stopped dancing.

* * *

"Really? Well then, thank you Miss Swan." he said, giving her a kiss on her hand. He walked back to the car, pulled out a black blanket, and laid it out on the floor, sitting down. He patted the space next to him, and Bella sat down as well. They both laid back, staring at the night sky, holding hands in complete silence.

"Have you seen this girl? Her name is Bella Swan. She may be dresses in raggy clothes? Hanging around with a short blonde girl named Rain?" Edward asked a homeless man that was huddled around a fire. He shook his head in a no. Edward thanked him, and walked down the alley, asking more and more people if they had seen Bella.

"Tonight was just…wonderful. Thank you, Donovan." Bella said, as they were both walking in the pathway towards the entrance of the house.

"You're welcome." he said, opening the door for her, and then walking inside. He actually walked her up to her room.

"Good night Donovan." Bella whispered, careful not to wake Rain up. Donovan smiled, and cupped Bella's face in his hands. He leaned down and gave Bella a soft but meaningful kiss. Her body went numb, and she felt like she was in heaven for just a few seconds. He pulled away, and looked into her eyes.

"Good night Bella." he said, turning away and walking to his room. Bella took a deep breath, and walked into her room. The moment she closed the door, the lamp on the side of Rain's bed turned on.

"Tell me everything!" she said, sitting up in her bed excited.

**So, do you like? Hopefully :) I may be adding another chapter in the next two days, since I have a long weekend, so be on the lookout. R&R please! Thank you! I added some pictures for this chapter, and they are on my profile if you want to check them out :)  
**


	19. Finale: Part 1

_**- Two Years Later-**_

"What about this one? It's a bit pricy, seeing as it's Vera Wang, but I think it looks lovely on me…" said Bella, looking at herself in a full length mirror. She had taken Rain and Sara to the bridal shop to help her pick out a wedding dress.

"I think that's the one. It makes you look like a princess…" said Sara, actually tearing up.

"I think Donovan will probably faint before you actually get to him with that dress! You should definitely buy it." said Rain, smiling.

"Can you guys believe that I'm getting married in 3 months?" she said, going back into the dressing room to change into her jeans and t-shirt.

"I know! Isn't it exciting?" said Rain, as her cellphone rang. "Oh, excuse me." she said, walking outside.

Since Sara wasn't much of a talker, everything was silent, which left Bella to the thoughts that had been haunting her ever since Donovan proposed a year ago.

"_I want to spend the rest of my life with you Bella." said Edward, as he embraced her in his arms on Bella's bed._

"_You won't be able to. Remember I'm human? Or did that slip your mind?"she said, holding his hands. Edward gave her a kiss on her forehead._

"_Some day Bella, some day. And then we'll get married. I promise you, I will buy you the most beautiful dress I can find." he said._

"_You actually think about our wedding day?" asked Bella, turning around facing him._

"_Don't you?" he asked. Bella turned around again, and left him to wonder. Truth was, it passed through her mind everyday, how she promised herself he would be the only man she would ever marry._

"Look at me now. Getting married with another man, in another bloody country…" she whispered to herself, as she opened the dressing room door.

"That was Bouterre, he says that he has the flower arrangement already planned, if you want to go take a look?" Rain asked, flipping her newly dyed honey brown hair.

"Not really. It's getting pretty late, and I need to talk to Donovan about some things." she said, taking her mind off Edward. Rain and Sara nodded, and all three of them left of the shop. They were all giggling excitedly about the bridesmaids dresses, not noticing the awfully pale, blonde woman staring at them from the corner.

* * *

_**Forks, Washington – 3:45 AM**_

"Can someone please pick up the phone? My hands are tied up." said Esme as she was moving around a rather large piece of furniture.

"I'll get it." said Alice, as she ran downstairs in 2 seconds flat. "Hello?" she said in her bubbly voice into the phone.

"Alice? Is that you? It's me, Annaleigh. I was wondering if I could speak to Carlisle?" she said.

"Oh hi, Anna! I haven't spoken to you in years. We have to catch up sometimes. You should really…" Alice went off ranting until Annaleigh stopped her.

"Alice! Please, your father?" she said, a bit annoyed.

"Oh sure, sorry. Carlisle? Annaleigh is on the phone!" she said, a little more loudly than she actually had too, but nonetheless, Carlisle appeared right before her eyes. Alice handed him the phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle said into the phone.

"Carlisle! You'll never guess who I saw walking out of a shop on Mainstreet today! It's that girl of yours, Bella. What is she doing over here?" she said, but Carlisle kept silent. When he was about to respond, he saw that the whole family was now huddled together in the living room, staring at the phone.

He looked at Edward, and thought '_Should I ask her?'_ Edward nodded slightly, now staring at the floor.

"Uh, Annaleigh, do you have any idea where she is living?" he asked.

"I think I may have an idea. I saw her walking over to Watson house. Scratch that, it's more like a bloody mansion, excuse the language. What are you thinking Carlisle?"

"Do you have their phone number? Their address? Anything at all?" asked Carlisle, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen.

"Well, yea, actually I do. Paul did my taxes one year, wonderful accountant. Anyways here it is…" Carlisle wrote down the numbers, thanked Annaleigh about twenty something times, and then hung up the phone.

"Carlisle what if she really is there? What do we do?" asked Esme, twirling her thumbs around.

"If it is her, then I want to go and see her. No harm, right? What do I have to lose?" said Edward, looking at Carlisle.

"Yes. Alright, if Bella does live there, I suppose Edward and I could go to Wales and go see her." he said, nodding. "I'm going to call right now…" said Carlisle, grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" said the voice a Welsh woman.

"Um, yes hello. I was wondering if anyone by the name of Bella lived in that house?" he said, nervously.

"Bella? You mean Isabella?" she said.

"Yes. Isabella Swan. Do I, per chance, have the correct number?" he said, and if he had a beating heart, it would probably be beating like crazy right now.

"Yes, you do. May I ask who is calling?" she said, but Carlisle quickly hung up the phone, and sighed.

"Well, there you go…" he said.

* * *

"Donovan stop, your mother is going to hear us!" Bella whispered loudly, but Donovan kept kissing her neck, pushing her against the wall.

"I really don't mind if she does…" he said, biting her neck gently. Bella moaned slightly and pushed her lover on to the bed. She straddled him, kissing him. Donovan, got on top of her, and pinned her hands down.

"Is the door locked?" Bella asked.

"I don't think so. That's what makes this so exciting." he said, smiling.

* * *

"Carlisle, do you think this is wise? Taking Edward to go see her?" asked Esme, as Carlisle was packing some clothes, and zipping up his small suitcase.

"I don't have a choice, Esme. It's either I take him, or he escapes and goes by himself. Who knows what crazy things he would do if he went by himself!" Carlisle said low enough to that Esme could just barely hear him.

"Just…be careful." she said, giving her husband a kiss, and walking out of the room. Carlisle went into Edward's room to find him looking around his records.

"Okay, you ready to go?" Carlisle asked. Edward nodded, grabbing his small travel bag.

"How are we getting there?" Edward asked.

"I know somebody." he said, as we went downstairs to get greeted by his whole family.

"Take care, you guys!" said Alice. Rosalie nodded at them with a small goodbye. Jasper just looked at the floor. Esme and Emmett where nowhere near.

* * *

_**-3 days later-**_

"Thanks, Anna, for helping us. We really appreciate it." said Carlisle as they were walking down the road, close to the Watson mansion.

"No problem. It's the last I could do to help." she said as they reached the gate to the house. Annaleigh pressed the talk button on the speaker. She pointed at Carlisle to talk.

"Uh, hello. We are here to see Bella." he said, unsure if he should add anything else.

"May I ask who is this?" said a man.

"Tell her it's Carlisle and Edward." he said into the speaker.

* * *

"Ma'am, two men named Carlisle and Edward are outside asking for you. Should I invite them in?" said John, the caretaker.

The glass bowl that Bella was carrying in her hand shattered on the floor. She turned around and looked at Rain in horror. "Go, Bella. See what they want." said Rain, looking at the floor. Bella, shocked with tears in her eyes, nodded, turned around, and opened the door.

"Bella? Where is she going? What the hell is going on?" asked Donovan, running down the stairs. Rain ran to the door and shut it. "Let me through! What is she doing?"

"Donovan, please calm down. Bella is just going out there to meet some old friends, and she needs to do this alone.

Outside, Bella was close to getting to the gate, but she didn't dare look up. "Press, uh, 8542 on the keypad, it'll open the gate." she said, still staring the floor. Annaleigh pressed the numbers on the keypad, the gate unlocking. Edward pushed it open, walking towards Bella, stopping right in front of her.

"Hello." he said, lifting her head up so that he looked her straight in the eye. The moment he looked at her in the eyes, Bella's hand flew up to her mouth, and she started to sob uncontrollably.

"I'm so sorry…" she kept on repeating between sobs, as she almost fell. Edward was quick to grab her, and she held on for dear life.

"Anna, we should leave them alone." said Carlisle, turning around, Annaleigh following him.

"Bella, please stop. Please just stop crying." said Edward, his hands running through her hair. Bella tried to stop, and after a few long minutes, she controlled herself.

"We should go somewhere and talk." she said, wiping away her tears.

"Yes, I think so too. Don't you think you should tell Rain first?" he said, looking at the house. Bella turned around, and saw Rain sitting on the porch. Bella nodded, running back to the house.

"Rain, I'm going to go away. I don't know for how long though. We just need to talk and figure some things out." said Bella, turning around. Rain grabbed her by the hand.

"I need to talk to you first. Just, really quick. Come around back with me?" she said, and Bella nodded. Once they were in the backyard, they sat down on the hammock that was in the backyard.

"Make the right choice Bella." she said. Bella was confused.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella, looking at her.

"I mean, chose what will make you happy. I'm saying this because I've noticed for a while now that you don't love Donovan anymore. Or, at least not as much as you used too." said Rain, looking down at the grass. She waited for Bella to give her a response, but it never came. "I see it in your eyes. They used to just light up with happiness whenever you saw him, but ever since he proposed, all I see is misery… I want you to be happy Bella." she said. Rain hugged Bella, and then stood up, walking inside.

Bella stood up, taking in what Rain had just said as she walked to the gate entrance to meet with Edward.

_Was it really that noticeable? I mean, I love Donovan. A lot, more than anyone I have ever been with… right?_

"Where should we go?" asked Edward, running his hands through his light brown hair.

"Uh…cabin. They have a cabin they haven't used in months up in the Westfire forest. We could go there and just get away from it all for a while, and talk. If that's alright with you, to be that alone…" she said, as she escorted him to her car, a brand new shiny black Bentley.

"No, that's fine… Alone it is." said Edward, throwing his bag in the back seat and getting into the car.

_Fuck, what am I getting myself into?_

**Woah! Betcha didn't think that was coming. I'll be posting the second part of the finale soon, so look out for it. R&R please?**


	20. Finale: Part 2

**Okay! Wow, Final Chapter so this is going to be LONG. Maybe it'll be too long and I'll have to split the ending into three parts. I won't know until I finish. What I find funny is that I still haven't decided who I want Bella to end up with…. I'll probably just write and go along with it. Hope you enjoy!**

As Bella drove up to the cabin, which was practically in the middle of the forest, she finally broke the silence they had in the car for the past 20 minutes.

"How did you find me?" she asked, parking the car and turning it off, taking the keys off the ignition.

"Annaleigh, the woman that was with was outside of your house, saw you coming out of a store, and she called us…" he said, avoiding her eyes. While he was looking around, he spotted a rather large diamond ring on her finger. He quickly looked away, hoping and praying she wasn't getting married.

Bella sighed, and she opened the car door, getting out of the car. Edward did the same, and then walked inside the cabin when Bella opened it.

"Why in the cabin?" he asked as Bella was starting up a fire.

"Excuse me?" she said, turning around, rubbing her hands together to dust them off.

"Why did you choose the cabin to talk?" he asked again, sitting down on the couch.

"Well, I've been meaning to come here for a few weeks now. I've just been stressed out about a few things, and now that you came, that was just the icing on my personal cake of problems…" she said, sitting on the couch a little farther than Edward had hoped.

"Stressed out with, say, a wedding?" he said, turning his body and looking back and forth at her face and the ring.

"You noticed, huh? Yes, Donovan asked me to marry him. And, since no one else will take me, I said yes." she said. "Please, don't add commentary to what I just said. Why did you come?" she asked, changing the subject from her life to his.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing and all. As much as I can tell, you're doing quite alright. You are, right?" he said, scooting a little closer to Bella.

For a while Bella didn't respond. She just stared at her hands, keeping her head down. After a few minutes, she looked up, her eyes watery and red.

"Edward, what the hell is wrong with you? Why are you worrying about me? You should be hating me for leaving!" she said, wiping her eyes.

"I could never hate you, Bella. I l-" he started to say, but Bella put her hand over his mouth.

"Don't say it. Please don't." she said to him, slowly taking her hand away. Edward, unexpectedly, grabbed both of her hands, and gently but firmly held them down.

"Isabella Swan, I love you. And I will always love you, and will always say it, no matter what." he said, kissing her hands. Bella started to break down, and then put her head down before starting to cry.

It felt like she was crying for an eternity before she calmed down, her hands never leaving the embrace of Edwards. She looked up, and saw his golden eyes stare at her with sadness.

"Edward, I love you too. I always have, and I probably always will. But it's just, I thought I didn't. I mean, really, for a whole entire year I practically didn't think about you. But ever since Donovan asked me to marry him, all I can think about is you, and how I feel like I've betrayed you. I'm so sorry." she said, tears running down her face again. Bella hugged Edward like there was no tomorrow. "Never let me go again…"

After about what seemed like an hour, Bella let go of Edward, and stood up. "Maybe we should get back, I bet they are getting worried about me." she said.

"No. Let's stay here for the night, please? We have a lot to talk about, and catch up on." said Edward, with that lovely half-smile that would make Bella do anything in the world.

"Oh, damn, I'm getting kind of hungry." she said with a smile. Edward stood up and put his hands on her arms.

"Why don't you go take a shower, get yourself all freshened up, and I'll make you something to eat. I learned to cook, you know. I was getting kind of bored, being all cooped up in the Cullen house." he said. She nodded and went to the bathroom in the bedroom.

After taking a 20 minute shower, she put on a tank top with a black pair of shorts, brushed her hair, and walked out to the kitchen to find Edward setting up a plate for her.

"Steak, slightly undone, how you like it, with some boiled potato rounds with a special sauce I made one day experimenting in the kitchen. Try it out." he said, setting the plate down on the table. Bella sat down, picked up the fork, and tried one of the potatoes.

"Damn, Edward, this is good! It's nice you learned how to cook something besides pop tarts." she said, eating her food eagerly. After about 15 minutes, she was finished. "Thank you. I am now going to go and brush my teeth, since it is getting pretty late. It's like what, about to be 12?" she said, looking at her watch, She nodded and then went to the bathroom again to brush her teeth.

When she walked out, and found Edward standing by the bedroom door, which was now closed, with his arms crossed.

"Can I try something?" he asked. Bella, a bit confused, nodded. He walked up to her, put his hands around her back, and kissed her profoundly. At first, Bella didn't know what to do, but she easily gave in, and now had her hands running up and down Edward's back.

He picked her up, and walked her over to the bed. "Can I?" he asked, and she nodded before being thrown on the bed, and having Edward straddle her.

* * *

It was 3 in the morning, but Edward and Bella were still awake, feeling the aftershocks of what they had done. Even though Bella had many bruises, she felt wonderful.

"I'm sorry about the bruises…" he said, stroking her hair.

"Don't be. Made it just a little bit more exciting, if you know what I mean." she said with a smirk, as she kissed his neck.

"Can we talk?" Edward asked sitting up. Bella also sat up, holding the bed sheets up to her chest.

"Sure, what's on your mind?" she asked, even though she had an idea what he was going to ask.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Donovan you can't marry him, or was this just like a one night stand thing?" he asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"Edward, I've been unhappy with Donovan for a while now, and if we could get back together, I will tell Donovan that I can't marry him, and hopefully he'll take it okay." she said, laying back down, looking up the ceiling.

"_If_ we could get back together? What do you call what we just did? I would certainly call this togetherness." he said, leaning on his elbow to hover her. She smiled, gave him a kiss, and then fell asleep in his arms.

**Okay then I guess it'll have to be split into three parts this finale, because it's 12:40 PM and I have to go to bed. Reviews make me happy! It would be like Christmas in June if you left a review *hehe***


	21. Finale: Part 3

**Last chapter of the finale! Wow, I've been writing this since November, and I'm finally done. I don't think I'll be writing any Twilight fanfics for a while XP. Hope you guys enjoy!**

The next morning at around 12, Bella woke up alone in the bed with a light, white bed sheet covering her body. "Edward?" she said, sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

"I'm in here, just wait a sec." he said with the water running in the bathroom. After a minute or so, the water stopped and he opened the bathroom door, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers on. "I took a shower, and you should do the same. We have to go and talk to Carlisle, and I don't want him smelling sex all over us." he said as he sat on the bed, smiling.

"Why are you smiling…?" she said, a bit nervous. He chuckled slightly.

"Your hair, It's a mess. And, oddly enough, I find it kind of…sexy." he said, kissing her.

"Well, alright then. I'll go take a shower, and get dressed. You should get dressed to you know. Preferably a bit, you know, nicer than how you looked yesterday. I don't want Donovan and his family thinking I'm some kind of cheap whore running off with a gang member." she said, standing up with the bed sheet covering her like a dress. Edward smiled and nodded.

"Have you noticed that you have a bit of a Welsh accent on you now?" he said to her as she entered the bathroom and left the door slightly open so it wouldn't fog up.

"I do? Hm, I haven't noticed…" she said as she turned on the hot shower.

After 45 minutes, Bella was dressed in a knee-length beige flowy skirt with a chocolate brown and cream color shirt. She put on a pair brown heels, had her hair brushed and loose, and was ready to face whatever was going to come her way.

"Okay Edward, ready to go?" she said, walking into the main room in the cabin, looking down into the purse to check if she had everything. When she looked up, she saw Edward staring at her.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked curiously.

"It's just…the last time I saw you, you were all dressed in black with combat boots and had choppy dark hair. Now you're all light and nice and it's different seeing you this way, but amazing as well. I'm just admiring." he said, with a slight smile on his face. Bella nodded, and walked out to her car, Edward following her.

"Where do we go first? I'm thinking to Carlisle so I can try and get some courage to confront Donovan." she said to Edward. He nodded in agreement. "Okay then, switch places with me." she said, walking over to the passenger side.

"Huh? Why?" he asked.

"Because I have no idea where the hell Carlisle is, and you do, so you get to drive. And also, I could just see the impatience last time that I was only going at 50, and you wanted to go at 150. So you drive." She said, throwing him the car keys.

"Um, I'm not used to driving on the other side of the road." he said as she got in.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it. Just get in!" she said.

As Bella expected, it didn't take long for Edward to learn how to drive on the left side of the road, and to find his way around the town and get to the solitary motel Carlisle was in.

"I love this car…" Edward said as he turned off the car. Bella laughed, giving her lover a kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car. Edward opened the door and let Bella go in first and walked towards the elevator. "You'll have to excuse me for bringing you here. We needed a place that we wouldn't be noticed too much." he said as they got into the small, dingy elevator.

They went up to the third and final floor and walked straight to the end of the hallway. Edward knocked on the door three times, and Carlisle immediately opened.

"Bella! Oh, I am so happy to see you. Please come in, excuse the dirt and well, any sort of animal you might find here…"

* * *

"So what are you going to tell Donovan?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"I dunno… I guess just tell him that I can't stay with him…" she said, leaning back on the chair.

"Well, even though I do feel sorry for Donovan, I am happy you're back with Edward. Are you coming back to Washington with us?" he asked her.

"I guess so. I mean, I don't exactly have any other place to go. Are you sure everyone would be okay with that?" she asked.

"Of course. Everyone would be thrilled to have you back, except maybe for Rosalie. But she's always bitter." he said, and Bella smiled, giving him a quick hug.

"Okay, Bella, ready to go?" Edward asked her, and she nodded.

"Just let me get…is that a rat right next to my purse?" said Bella, staring at the fairly large rat that was chewing on the strap of her purse. "Bloody hell, that purse cost me 200 dollars…" she said.

"Uh…do you want me to get it for you?" said Carlisle.

"No, just leave it there, and hopefully it'll go away. I'll come back later and get it." she said, walking out the door.

When they got outside, Edward got the keys out of his pocket, got inside, and began to drive the car up to the house. When they arrived, he parked the car right outside the gate.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward asked, but Bella shook her head no.

"It'd be best if I do this alone. Just wait here, it might take a while." she said as she got out of the car. She went up to the little speaker, punched in her password, and then walked up to the house. Before she was halfway there, Rain opened the door and walked up to her.

"Donovan isn't here right now, he left with Sara and Paul. They'll be back soon, so come in." she said, letting Bella walk inside the house first before closing the door behind her. "So, what are you going to do?" she asked, getting straight to the point. This caught Bella off guard.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking. How are you?" she responded, and Rain gave her a sharp look. Bella sighed. "I'm going back to Washington with them." she said in a low voice. Rain sat down next to Bella.

"You sure this is what you want to do?" she asked Bella, and Bella nodded. "Okay then, come on I'll help you pack until they get back."

After 20 minutes of packing Bella's belongings without a word said to each other, they were done. "How come you're not saying anything?" asked Bella, zipping up her suitcase.

"Because no matter what I say or do, I can't make you stay here. They're back, by the way. They are just driving up to the house." said Rain, walking out of the room. Bella stayed up in her soon to be former room to finish zipping up a few more suitcases before Donovan walked up to her room.

"Bella? Rain said you wanted to talk to me, what's wrong?" he asked her, sitting down on her bed.

"Uh, Donovan…I don't know how to say this." she sighed, and looked down at her hands. "I'm leaving, Donovan." she said, slipping the engagement ring off her finger.

"Leaving? What do you mean leaving? Are you coming back?" he said, standing up. Bella silently nodded no.

"I'm leaving for good, I'm going back to the states. I'm sorry, it's just…I would have lived an unhappy life here. Trust me, it's for the best." she said, placing the engagement ring on the bed, grabbing her three suitcases, and walking out of the room, Donovan standing there in shock.

"Bella, what's going on? Where are you going?" asked Paul. Bella hugged Sara and Paul both.

"Thank you, for everything that you've done for me. I would probably be in the streets, or maybe dead right now, if it wasn't for you guys." she turned to Rain, who was trying not to cry.

"Rain…" Bella said, hugging her.

"Bella, I love you. And I always will, you're like a sister to me." said Rain, hugging Bella tightly.

"I know, I love you too, Rain. Help me get the suitcases out to the car." she said, and Rain agreed, helping her.

Once they got to the car, Rain gave Bella one more hug before Bella got into the car. "Are you sure you want to leave?" Edward asked, and Bella nodded. He started the car, backed away from the driveway, and drove out into the street, away from the house for the last time. "Next stop; Forks, Washington."

**Woah o.o I'm finished with this fanfic. I never thought I would actually finish it, but I did. Hopefully you guys enjoyed it! Thanks to everyone for the nice reviews, you guys are awesome.**


	22. Authors Note: Sequel?

**Hmm…I'm getting a lot of comments asking me to do a sequel and what not.**

**Maybe. If I did do it, it would be in a while, since I have school coming up and what not, but I might.**

**So, do you guys think I should do a sequel? I'll post a poll on my profile, and you can vote**


End file.
